Dannys Stalkerin
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Danny, hat eine Stalkerin und Martin ist genervt.


8. Dannys Stalkerin

„Hey ihr zwei, wollt ihr mitkommen? Vivian und ich gehen was trinken, um den glücklichen Ausgang des Falles zu feiern."

Martin sah Danny an, der nickte also meinte er, dass sie auch mitkommen würden.

„Kommt Jack auch mit?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Ich frag ihn mal", Danny war wie immer nicht zu halten, er ging zu Jacks Büro und steckte den Kopf durch die offene Tür.

„Kommst du auch mit? Wir wollen alle was trinken gehen."

„Nein, vielleicht später."

„O.K., dann bis später", Danny kam wieder zu den anderen und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Bar in der Nähe des FBI Gebäudes. Nach 45 Minuten tauchte dann auch noch Jack auf und damit war das Team komplett. Sie alle waren sehr erleichtert, sie konnten den jungen Mann lebendig finden, er würde zwar eine Zeitlang brauchen, um zu vergessen was ihm passiert war, doch er würde es schon schaffen. Eine Stunde saßen sie beisammen, unterhielten sich und lachten miteinander, dann gingen alle nacheinander nach Hause, bis nur noch Martin und Danny in der Bar zurückblieben. Auch sie wollten bald gehen, Martin wollte nur noch austrinken.

Plötzlich fühlte Danny eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm, er sah auf und in die Augen einer jungen Frau, die ihn, wie es aussah, absichtlich berührt hatte. Danny setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf und fing an ein wenig mit der Frau zu flirten. Martin sah zu Danny rüber, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass Danny sich zu der Frau hingezogen fühlen könnte. Als Martin ausgetrunken hatte, standen sie gemeinsam auf und gingen nach Hause. Was Danny nicht wusste war, dass die junge Frau zum Barkeeper ging und nach seinem Namen fragte.

„Sie meinen den großen dunklen? Der heißt Danny Taylor und ist beim FBI. Er und seine Kollegen kommen öfter mal vorbei und trinken einen, obwohl, er trinkt eigentlich keinen Alkohol."

„Ist er schon vergeben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Danny und Martin bekamen davon nichts mit, sie waren schon auf dem Weg nach Hause. Morgen würden sie Mal wieder einen freien Tag haben.

Martin lag schon im Bett, als Danny aus dem Bad kam, er krabbelte zu Martin unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Was wollen wir morgen machen, nachdem wir gemeinsam geduscht haben?", Danny grinste Martin an.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit dir Duschen werde?", neckte Martin zurück. Danny knuffte Martin in die Seite, zog ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich und küsste ihn.

„Wir werden sehen", gab Danny zurück.

„Ja, wir werden sehen", sagte Martin und gähnte, dann schlang er einen Arm um Dannys Taille und kurz darauf waren Beide auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, war Danny wie immer als erster wach. Das war eine Sache die er liebte, so konnte er Martin beim schlafen beobachten. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen. Mit den Fingern streichelte er ganz sachte über Martins unbehaarte Brust, er wollte ihn nicht gleich aufwecken. Martin schlief noch fest und merkte nicht, dass Danny ihn streichelte. Danny liebte Martins entspanntes Gesicht, wenn er schlief, sein junges Aussehen, was Frauen und Männer veranlasste sich nach ihm umzusehen, was Martin aber überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Danny lächelte, als er an den gestrigen Abend zurückdachte. Martin ging auf die Toilette und ein halbes dutzend Frauen wie auch Männer sahen sich nach ihm um. Danny hatte kein Problem damit, dass andere Leute Martin hinterher sahen, er genoss es sogar, wusste er doch, dass Martin nur Augen für ihn hatte. Danny streichelte nun über Martins Brustwarzen. Als er etwas fester über einen seiner Nippel strich, reagierte Martins Körper auf die reizvolle Berührung. Danny beugte sich vor und küsste vorsichtig die nun harten Nippel. Seine Hand wanderte ein Stückchen weiter runter und er streichelte über Martins schönen flachen Bauch. Als er noch ein wenig tiefer glitt, stöhnte Martin leise und bewegte sich. Das aufstöhnen und die Bewegung Martins bescherte Danny nun endgültig einen Steifen. Er rückte näher zu ihm, drückte seinen steifen Penis an Martins Hüfte und bewegte sich ein wenig hin und her. Das und der Kuss den er Martin gab weckte ihn, dann doch auf.

„Schön, dass du schon wach bist", grinste Danny.

Martin brummte, mit noch geschlossenen Augen: „Du hast mich ja auch unbedingt wecken müssen", dann öffnete er seine Augen und lächelte Danny an. „Bist du nun ganz Wach?", Dannys Hand wanderte wieder runter in Martins Boxershorts und zu seinem Penis, streichelte sanft darüber.

Martin sah Danny in die Augen während er steif wurde. Nachdem Martin steif genug war nahm Danny seine Hand weg und legte sich auf ihn. Er drückte seinen Penis auf Martins und fing an sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Martin öffnete seine Schenkel für Dannys leichte Stöße. Er mochte dieses Gefühl, wenn ihre beiden Penisse aufeinander gerieben wurden und Danny, der es wusste tat es gerne. Danny beugte sich rüber zum Nachttisch, um schon mal das Gleitgel zu holen, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Sie sahen sich beide an und Danny griff stöhnend zum Hörer.

„Danny Taylor."

„Hallo, hier ist Jack tut mir ja leid, aber euer freier Tag ist gestrichen wir haben einen neuen Fall."

„O.k. wir machen uns fertig und kommen dann."

„Also bis bald."

Danny legte auf, verdrehte die Augen und rollte von Martin runter.

„Unser schöner freier Tag ist gestrichen, es gibt Arbeit."

„Also gut, willst du zuerst Duschen oder soll ich?"

„Du kannst, aber erst will ich dich noch küssen, komm her."

Martin grinste und drehte sich zu Danny, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Beim küssen blieb es nicht, denn Danny hatte seine Hände schon wieder überall und Martin musste ihn schweren Herzens bremsen.

„Danny, wir müssen uns beeilen Jack wartet auf uns."

„Ich weiß, aber ich will jetzt noch nicht aufhören."

„Ich ja auch nicht, aber es muss sein."

„Du immer mit deiner Vernunft, ist ja nicht zu glauben", Danny stand auf und ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen, als er wieder kam war Martin gerade unter die Dusche gegangen.

Danny startete einen neuen Versuch Martin doch noch zu einem kleinen kuscheln zu bewegen. Schnell zog er seine Boxershorts aus und kletterte zu Martin unter die Dusche. Martin war eigentlich nicht abgeneigt, aber sie wurden erwartet und er kam nicht gerne zu spät. Danny drückte sich von hinten an ihn, er war noch immer steif, als Martin es bemerkte meinte Danny nur grinsend: „Wir sind ja nicht zum Ende gekommen."

Martin drehte sich um und gab Danny einen Kuss.

„Nein sind wir nicht."

Danny nahm das Duschgel und fing an Martin sanft damit einzuschäumen. Erst die Brust, dann den Bauch. Martin schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf an die Wand fallen und als er bei Martins Penis angekommen war, war auch Martin der Meinung, dass sie doch noch ein wenig Zeit hätten. Danny grinste, er wusste doch, dass er Martin noch überzeugen würde und er wusste auch auf welche Knöpfe er bei ihm drücken musste.

Martin lächelte Danny an, als sie im 12. Stock aus dem Aufzug stiegen. Er wunderte sich immer noch, wie leicht es Danny gefallen war ihn doch noch dazu zu bringen die Eile zu vergessen.

Sharon wachte auf, sie hatte von dem süßen FBI Agent geträumt, –Danny Taylor– was für ein schöner Name. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad, sah in den Spiegel und sagte laut zu ihrem Spiegelbild: „Er ist der Richtige, ich fühle es, dieses Mal ist es bestimmt der Richtige und er ist ein Latino, der ist bestimmt gut im Bett. Sharon sah auf die Uhr, sie musste sich beeilen, sonst kam sie noch zu spät zur Arbeit. Heute Abend würde sie noch mal in diese Bar gehen, vielleicht traf sie ihn ja wieder und konnte ihm dann schon mal zeigen, wie gut sie Tanzen konnte. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde, sie liebte ihn jetzt schon. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie beide gut zusammen passten. Sie musste ihm nur noch zeigen wie gut.

„Was meinst du, heute mal was vom Chinesen?"

„Ja, warum nicht, fährst du oder soll ich?"

„Ich fahre. Warum lächelst du? Nicht, das ich es nicht schön finde, wenn du mich anlächelst, aber warum lächelst du gerade?"

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, wie leicht es dir gefallen ist, mich heute Morgen doch noch zu überreden", Danny sah ihn an und lächelte jetzt seinerseits.

„Ich kenne dich eben ganz genau und weiß was ich machen muss, wenn ich von dir was will. Schlimm?"

„Nein, ich bin nur überrascht, dass ich so berechenbar bin, aber ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mich immer wieder überredest, auch wenn wir heute Morgen eigentlich keine Zeit hatten."

„Aber es hat dir doch gefallen?"

„Ja, ich fand es sehr aufregend und schön."

„Na, dann ist ja gut."

„Ich hole uns jetzt was zu essen, wo ist Sam, sie wollte mitkommen?"

Sam kam auf Danny zu und die beiden gingen los, um was zu Essen für alle zu besorgen.

Den ganzen Tag lang, konnte Sharon sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren, immer wieder musste sie an ihren hübschen FBI Agenten denken. Es wurde so auffällig, das sogar ihre Freundin es mitbekam.

„Sharon, sag mal, wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Lindsay, ich muss dir was erzählen."

„Ja, was denn?", langsam wurde Lindsay neugierig.

„Ich hab einen ganz tollen Typen kennen gelernt."

„Erzähl mir alles, ich will alles wissen."

„Er Heißt Danny Taylor und ist ein FBI Agent. Er ist groß und schlank, er hat schwarze Haare und wunderschöne braune Augen. Na ja, muss er ja auch haben, er ist nämlich ein Latino."

Sharons Gesicht leuchtete, beim aufzählen seiner Körperlichen Vorzüge und sie genoss es sehr, das ihre Freundin immer neidischer wurde.

„Er sieht einfach hinreizend aus. Du weißt doch was man von Latinos sagt, nämlich das sie wild im Bett sind?"

„Wo hast du diesen Traummann nur kennen gelernt?"

„Ich habe ihn gestern in der Bar in der Nähe des FBI Gebäudes getroffen. Du hättest sein süßes Lächeln sehen sollen, als er mit mir geflirtet hat."

„Du hast ein Glück, ich werde mich wohl von meinem Freund trennen müssen." „Warum denn das?"

„Es läuft einfach zwischen uns nicht mehr so gut. Ich wünschte ich würde auch mal einen so guten Fang machen wie du, aber ich kriege immer nur die kranken Typen ab oder die Muttersöhnchen."

Sharon freute sich schon auf ihren Feierabend, sie wollte wieder in die Bar, um ihn zu treffen. Sie hoffte, dass er da sein würde, sie wollte ihn unbedingt wieder sehen.

Martin und Danny fuhren nach Feierabend noch mal bei der Reinigung vorbei, um ihre Anzüge und Hemden abzuholen und danach gleich nach Hause. Sie würden einen ruhigen Abend zu Hause vor dem Fernseher verbringen. Es wurde ein Footballspiel übertragen das sie sich beide ansehen wollten. Sie entschlossen sich vor dem Fernseher zu Abend zu Essen. Martin holte noch die Getränke, dann kam er auch ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Danny. Gerade, als Martin sich gesetzt hatte, zog Danny ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Martin schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Einfach nur weil ich dich liebe."

Martin beugte sich vor und nun küsste er Danny.

„Und wofür war das?"

„Na, ich liebe dich auch."

Martin sah ihm in die Augen und lächelt, Danny wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Martin lehnte sich an Dannys Brust, denn nun begann das Spiel. Danny fühlte sich absolut wohl, er streichelte durch Martins Haar.

Sharon beeilte sich nach Feierabend schnell nach Hause zu kommen, sie wollte sich schön für ihn machen. Sie wählte ihre best sitzende schwarze Jeans aus, darin hatte sie einen knackigen Hintern und eine blaue Bluse, die betonte ihre schönen blauen Augen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihren Hintern echt Sexy finden würde und wenn er nicht darauf ansprang, dann auf ihre blauen Augen.

Zehn Minuten saß sie jetzt schon in der Bar und er war bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht. Sie sagte sich, dass sie noch fünf Minuten warten würde, dann wollte sie den Barkeeper fragen, wo er blieb. Wenigstens der gleiche Barkeeper wie Gestern ist da, er wusste ja auch seinen Namen vielleicht weiß er ja auch, wo er wohnt. Die fünf Minuten gingen vorbei und kein Danny Taylor erschien. Leider wusste der Barkeeper seine Adresse auch nicht nur, dass er keinen Alkohol trank. Es war enttäuschend, nicht mal ihren Drink trank sie aus, sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Zu Hause wollte sie gerade Eis aus dem Gefrierfach nehmen, um ihren Frust darüber, das er heute nicht da war und sie immer noch nicht wusste wo er wohnte, zu vertreiben, als ihr plötzlich eine ihrer Bekannten einfiel, die als Sekretärin beim FBI arbeitete. Gleich Morgen früh, würde sie sie anrufen und sich mit ihr zum Mittagessen verabreden. Sie holte sich einen Block und fing schon mal damit an aufzuschreiben, was sie über ihn wusste. Nun konnte sie beruhigt schlafen gehen und von ihrem FBI Agent träumen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, rief sie Susan an, die doch ziemlich überrascht war, das Sharon sich bei ihr meldete und mit ihr zu Mittag Essen wollte, aber sie willigte ein. Sharon konnte es gar nicht erwarten endlich von Susan seine Adresse zu bekommen. Leider meinte Susan, das sie ihr keine Privatadressen von FBI Agenten geben kann, das dürfe sie nicht. Was für eine Blöde Kuh, aber sie würde die Adresse schon von ihr bekommen, immerhin wusste sie was über Susan, dass sie schon überreden würde, es doch zu tun. Und siehe da, es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie Susans Zustimmung, die Adresse gleich, wenn sie wieder bei der Arbeit war, rauszusuchen und sie anzurufen. Sharon war zufrieden mit sich selbst und ging beruhigt zurück zur Arbeit.

Susan hatte ihr nicht nur die Adresse gegeben, sondern auch noch seine Telefonnummer, mit der Aufforderung aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden. Wofür sollte sie Susan, denn noch mal wieder sehen wollen, wenn sie erstmal ihren sexy Agenten hätte, brauchte sie niemanden mehr nur noch ihn. Mit diesem tollen Mann an ihrer Seite, wären alle Leute, die sie mit ihm sahen, ganz sicher neidisch auf sie und Mom würde sie endlich in Ruhe lassen, mit ihrem ständigen: - „Wann sie denn endlich Heiraten und Kinder kriegen wollte?" -

Und ihre blöde Cousine, würde gelb vor neid werden. Mit ihrem ach so tollen Arzt, würde sie nie gegen ihren süßen FBI Agenten ankommen, außerdem sah Danny viel schöner aus als Eugen. Eugen war kalk weiß und Rothaarig, Danny dagegen, hatte goldene Haut und schöne schwarze Haare das war doch ganz was anderes. Sobald sie Feierabend hätte, würde sie bei ihm vorbei fahren, aber jetzt musste sie sich, auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, sonst würde sie noch die blöden Pillen von Mr. Clayton und Mr. Molina verwechseln. Der Tag zog sich für ihren Geschmack endlos hin. Noch drei Stunden bis Feierabend, noch drei Stunden bis sie endlich zu seiner Wohnung fahren könnte.

„Danny hast du unsere Einkaufsliste mitgenommen?"

„Ja, ich hab sie", Danny wedelte, mit dem Zettel, vor Martins Nase herum und grinste, als Martin die Augen verdrehte.

„Na, dann kann es ja losgehen."

Danny und Martin schlenderten nach Feierabend durch den Supermarkt, bei ihnen um die Ecke. Sie hatten schon fast alles zusammen, als Danny einfiel, dass sie noch Martins besondere Milch und Käse brauchten, er ging die Dinge schnell holen. Nachdem sie alles eingekauft hatten, was ihnen fehlte, machten sich Martin und Danny auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie waren gerade oben in der Wohnung angekommen, als Sharon bei dem Haus vorfuhr. Sie trugen ihre Einkäufe in die Küche und begannen gemeinsam sie auszupacken. Martin brachte Shampoo und Toilettenpapier ins Bad, als Sharon aus ihrem Wagen stieg, sie sah hoch zu dem beleuchteten Fenster und bemerkte eine Silhouette, sie war schon vor einer Stunde bei seiner Wohnung gewesen und hatte einen Nachbarn, der gerade das Haus verließ gefragt welche Fenster zu Dannys Wohnung gehörten. Leider war er nicht da und so musste sie später wiederkommen, wie sie sehen konnte brannte nun Licht in seiner Küche, also war er jetzt wohl da. Danny merkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn es war schon dunkel geworden und es gab für ihn keinen Grund, aus dem Küchenfenster zu sehen. Alles war weggepackt und Danny kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich zu Martin auf die Couch setzte. Martin, sah von seinem Buch auf, das er gerade las.

„Weißt du, was wir mal wieder machen könnten, Martin?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Wir könnten mal wieder ins Kino gehen, das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Was läuft denn?"

„Weiß ich nicht, ich hab noch nicht nachgesehen."

Draußen fing es an zu Regnen und Sharon machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Dannys Silhouette war, welche sie gesehen hatte.

Sharon hatte noch ein paar Überstunden gesammelt, das würden zwei schöne freie Tage werden und die nahm sie sich jetzt, sie würde Zeit brauchen, um herauszufinden, wie er Lebte. Sie musste wissen, wann er Mittagspause machte und was er gerne zu Abend aß. Sie freute sich schon darauf, wenn sie für ihn Kochen würde, nur sie zwei, ganz romantisch. Gleich am nächsten Morgen, fuhr sie zum FBI Gebäude, um über ihn was in Erfahrung zu bringen, vielleicht lief sie ihm ja über den Weg. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er sie wieder sah. Gegenüber dem Gebäude gab es ein Starbucks Cafe, in das sie sich setzte. Von da hatte sie einen tollen Blick, auf den Eingangsbereich des FBI. Sie wartete so ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, als ein blonder Agent, ins Starbucks kam und Kaffe zum mitnehmen bestellte. Das war doch der Blonde, der mit Danny in der Bar war. Die junge Angestellte, die in bediente, war anscheinend neu, denn sie kippte ausversehen normale Milch in seinen Kaffee, obwohl er ihre Frage nach Milch mit nein beantwortet hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich ein paar Mal und gab ihm einen neuen Kaffee. Er lächelte sie an, nahm seine Kaffeebecher, verließ dann das Starbucks und ging zum FBI Gebäude zurück. Sharon konnte hören wie eine Kollegin der jüngeren erklärte, das er vom FBI wäre, jeden Montag vorbeikäme, um Kaffe für sich und seine Kollegen zu holen.

„Er bekommt seinen Kaffee immer mit Laktosefreier Milch, weil er eine Laktose Allergie hat, und seinen Becher markieren wir, mit einem kleinen Kreuz an der Seite."

Langsam wurde es Mittag, Sharon überlegte sich, das sie zum Gebäude rüber gehen wollte, wenn er zum Mittagessen raus käme, dann könnte sie ihm wie zufällig über den Weg laufen und dann ihm, als Entschuldigung anbieten, mit ihm Essen zu gehen. Ja so würde sie es machen. Kurze Zeit später, kam ihr heiß ersehnter Agent, aus dem Gebäude leider war er nicht alleine, er hatte doch tatsächlich diesen blonden Agenten dabei. Die Beiden gingen gemeinsam die Straße runter. Danny erzählte dem Blonden gerade etwas, was den Anderen zum lächeln brachte.

„Klebten die Beiden denn immer zusammen?"

Da sie nun nicht alleine mit ihm sein konnte, verlegte sie sich darauf, den Beiden hinterher zu schleichen. Danny ging mit Martin ein Block weiter in ein Restaurant, um zu Mittag zu essen, sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie von einer Frau verfolgt wurden. Sharon setzte sich einen Tisch hinter ihnen, um ihre Unterhaltung verfolgen zu können und um Danny nahe zu sein. Keiner bemerkte sie, sie konnte sehr unauffällig sein, wenn sie wollte. Die Beiden unterhielten sich Privat miteinander, leider konnte sie nicht viel verstehen, da sie sehr leise sprachen. Irgendwie wirkte ihre Unterhaltung sehr vertraut, sie gingen so liebevoll miteinander um, aber das bildete sie sich sicher nur ein. Sharon bestellte das gleiche was auch Danny bestellt hatte, so fühlte es sich an, als hätte er für sie mitbestellt, sie wollte sich vorstellen können, das sie Beide alleine wären ohne diesen störenden blonden Agenten. Sie hörte wie Danny den Anderen beim Namen nannte, Martin hieß er also. Was für ein blöder Name, Danny klang doch viel schöner. Nach dem Essen gingen die beiden Agenten wieder an ihre Arbeit und Sharon fuhr nach Hause. Sie hatte genug davon zu sehen, das der Blonde immer in der Nähe ihres Lieblings war.

Zu Hause schrieb sie Danny eine kleine Nachricht auf einer hübschen Karte, die sie extra für ihn gekauft hatte, fuhr zu seiner Wohnung und brachte sie an seiner Wohnungstür an.

Martin sah die Karte als erster, die an ihrer Tür hing. Er nahm sie ab und las sie sich durch, mit einem grinsen, gab er sie an Danny weiter. „Du hast eine heimliche Verehrerin, Namens Sharon."

„Was hab ich?", erstaunt nahm Danny Martin die Karte ab, die dieser ihm entgegenhielt.

„Ich kenne keine Sharon."

„Deswegen ja auch -heimliche Verehrerin-", grinste Martin immer noch. Er fand es angenehm nicht immer der jenige zu sein, der in Verlegenheit gebracht und rot wurde. Doch selbst jetzt, wo er ganz sicher knallrot angelaufen wäre, zeigte sich auf Dannys Wangen, nicht ein kleines bisschen rote Färbung.

„Sag mal, wirst du eigentlich nie rot?"

„Nein, du wirst ja schon für uns Beide rot, dann muss ich ja nicht mehr. Siehst du, das reicht für uns Beide", Danny drehte sich zu Martin um, grinste ihn an, streichelte ihm über die Wange und küsste ihn.

Zu Hause saß Sharon in ihrem Wohnzimmer und stellte sich bei Kerzenlicht und romantischer Musik vor, wie er sich freuen würde, wenn er ihre Karte sah.

Danny legte die Karte auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer, wo Martin sie wieder zur Hand nahm und laut vorlas:_ „Lieber Danny, ich habe mich in deine wunderschönen braunen Augen verliebt…", _weiter kam er nicht, weil Danny ihm die Karte aus der Hand nahm und ihn fragte ob er sich vorstellen könnte wer das wohl war.

„Ich kenne überhaupt keine Sharon."

„Aber sie kennt anscheinend dich."

„Dann kennt sie mich aber nicht sehr gut, wenn sie nicht weiß, dass ich gar nicht so sehr auf Frauen stehe."

„Vielleicht, ist es eine Bekannte von früher, die dich gesehen hat und sich jetzt entschlossen hat, dass sie sich in dich verliebt hat."

„Ach hör auf, ich liebe nur dich und damit ist es gut", Danny ließ die Karte zurück auf den Tisch fallen, griff sich Martin und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Hast du gehört? Ich liebe nur dich. Keine Frau der Welt, könnte mir das geben, was du mir gibst, du bist alles für mich und so wird es auch immer sein."

Martin spürte wie er rot wurde, er fühlte sich Glücklich, er legte seine Arme um Dannys Hals und küsste ihn. So wohl hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt, bei keinem anderen Menschen, hatte er sich je so geliebt gefühlt. Frauen gaben ihm auch nicht das was er brauchte, aber er wusste, dass Danny Bi und damit auch Frauen gegenüber nicht ganz abgeneigt war, wenigstens manchmal. Seit sie zusammen waren, hatte Danny keine Tendenzen in Richtung weibliches Geschlecht gezeigt, also machte er sich keine all zu großen Sorgen, es war ganz sicher nichts Ernstzunehmendes.

Danny ging ins Bad und Martin in die Küche, er wollte schon mal das Abendessen vorbereiten, als das Telefon klingelte. Da Martin in der Nähe war, ging er ran.

„Martin Fitzgerald."

Als sie Martins Namen hörte, legte sie sofort auf.

„Was war das denn? Ist der Typ jetzt auch schon am Abend bei Danny? Was will er denn immer von ihm?"

Martin sah den Hörer an und legte auf.

„Wer war das denn?", rief Danny aus dem Bad.

„Weiß ich nicht, hat sich nicht gemeldet, hat sofort wieder aufgelegt."

Sharon dachte sich, das dass nur ein Zufall war und versuchte es gleich noch mal. Es klingelte und Martin ging ein zweites Mal ran.

„Martin Fitzgerald."

Und wieder wurde sofort aufgelegt.

„Das ist ja seltsam, schon wieder wurde aufgelegt."

Nun kam Danny zu Martin rüber.

„Hat derjenige nichts gesagt?"

„Nein, nur aufgelegt."

Wieder klingelte das Telefon, dieses Mal, ging Danny ran.

„Danny Taylor."

Endlich hatte sie Danny am Telefon, endlich konnte sie seine schöne Stimme hören.

„Hallo, wer ist denn da? Ich kann hören, das da jemand atmet, wer ist denn da?" Sie wollte ihm soviel sagen, aber als sie nun endlich seine Stimme hörte, brachte sie kein einziges Wort mehr zustande, also legte sie auf.

„Ist ja komisch, ich hab ganz deutlich gehört, das da jemand dran war und dann wurde aufgelegt."

„Ich wette, dass das deine heimliche Verehrerin war, denn als sie mich hörte, legte sie sofort auf."

„Meinst du wirklich? Woher hat sie unsere Telefonnummer?"

„Sie hat ja anscheinend nicht nur unsere Telefonnummer, sondern auch unsere Adresse", Martin hielt Danny die Karte entgegen.

Sharon ärgerte sich über sich, dass sie, als sie endlich Danny am Apparat hatte, nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie war sich sicher, das dieser blöde Blonde, wie hieß er gleich noch, ach ja, Martin, das dieser blöde Martin, an allem Schuld war. Was suchte er schon wieder bei Danny, der klebte ja förmlich an ihm. Hatte er denn kein eigenes zu Hause? Langsam empfand sie, für den Blonden Agenten ärger, er störte sie total. Wenn er immer in der Nähe war, würde sie ja nie mit ihrem Danny alleine sein können. Bevor sie ins Bett ging, dachte sie sich noch einen neuen Plan aus, wie sie Danny auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen, erlebten Danny und Martin eine neue Überraschung. Sie kamen früh am Morgen aus ihrer Wohnung und im dunklen Eingang, gab Danny Martin einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Sharon die im gegenüberliegenden Hauseingang stand, traute ihren Augen nicht. Da küsste doch ihr Liebling, einen Mann auf den Mund. Wie konnte Danny ihr das nur antun. Er müsste doch jetzt wissen, dass sie ihn liebte, das hatte sie ihm doch auf der Karte geschrieben. Hatte vielleicht dieser Martin ihm die Karte nicht gegeben? Er konnte unmöglich Schwul sein, er hatte doch mit ihr geflirtet. Er war dann wohl eher Bi. Ja, er war ganz sicher Bi und sie würde ihm helfen wieder „normal" zu werden.

Auf der Windschutzscheibe von Dannys Wagen, war mit rotem Lippenstift, in großen Buchstaben und einem großen Herzen rund herum – **ICH LIEBE DICH DANNY DEINE SHARON** – geschrieben worden.

„Oh, was ist, denn das?", stöhnte Danny auf. Martin gab ihm ein Taschentuch und er versuchte, das geschriebene abzuwischen, aber da Lippenstift ja fettig ist, gelang es ihm nicht mit einem trockenen Taschentuch. Nach kürzester Zeit, war fast die ganze Windschutzscheibe beschmiert und die Beiden stiegen auf Martins Wagen um.

„Na, die ist aber doch sehr in dich verliebt deine heimliche Verehrerin."

Danny verzog leicht das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

Die Beiden fuhren zur Arbeit, Sharon blieb in ihrem Versteck zurück und war auf den blöden Blonden stocksauer.

„Wie konnte er nur Danny ein Taschentuch geben, damit er es wegwischen konnte? Sie hatte sich extra beim Portier erkundigt, welches Auto seins war, sie musste sogar, ein wenig, mit dem Mann flirten, bis sie die Auskunft bekam und jetzt das. Martin ist bestimmt Eifersüchtig auf Danny, weil er nicht wirklich geliebt wird, so wie Danny von mir", dachte Sharon so bei sich, in ihrem Versteck. Danny hätte ihre Liebeserklärung bestimmt nicht alleine weggewischt. Man hatte der Blonde Glück, das sie seinen Wagen genommen hatten, sie war so sauer auf ihn, das sie ganz sicher etwas Dummes angestellt hätte, wenn sie Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Sie musste sich beruhigen, deshalb fuhr sie nach Hause um ein warmes Bad zu nehmen, das beruhigte sie immer. Als sie aus der Badewanne kam, war sie immer noch ein wenig sauer auf den Blonden, sie weigerte sich einfach an seinen Namen zu denken, für sie war er einfach immer nur „der blöde Blonde", der sich an ihren Danny ranmachte. Da sie noch ein wenig sauer war, räumte sie auf, nicht das sie viel zum aufräumen hatte, sie wohnte alleine, aber so konnte sie besser nachdenken, was sie als nächstes machen sollte. Und tatsächlich fiel ihr, ihr früherer Freund wieder ein. Mike, er war Fotojournalist und hatte ihr ein paar kleine Tricks beigebracht, wie man Fotos ganz einfach manipulieren konnte. Wieder besser drauf, schnappte sie sich ihre Digikamera und machte sich auf den Weg zum FBI Gebäude. Sie würde ein paar schöne Fotos von Danny machen und sich dann am Ende mit aufs Foto schmuggeln, nur solange bis sie ihre richtigen Fotos von ihnen Beiden hatte und das Beste, wenn ihre Mutter die Bilder sah, würde sie sie endlich in Ruhe lassen, mit ihrem andauernden: „Wann willst du endlich Heiraten und Kinder kriegen?"

Sharon kam beim FBI Gebäude an und überlegte sich, ob sie im Starbucks gegenüber auf Danny warten sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für das Starbucks, da war es warm und sie konnte einen Kaffee trinken, während sie wartete. Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell, ein paar Fahrzeuge fuhren in einem schnellen Tempo, aus der Tiefgarage des FBIs. Sharon sah nur, dass Danny den einen Wagen steuerte und dann war er auch schon weg. Also blieb sie auf ihrem Platz am Fenster sitzen und wartete darauf, wann er wohl wieder kommen würde. Es dauerte doch eine ganze Weile, bis die Wagen, dieses Mal langsamer, wiederkamen. Sharon ging zum FBI Gebäude rüber, sie hoffte, dass sie ihm da irgendwo begegnen könnte. Sie lungerte fast Zehn Minuten im Eingangsbereich herum, aber sie konnte Danny nirgendwo sehen. Langsam wurden ein paar Agenten auf sie aufmerksam, schnell verließ sie das Gebäude wieder. Schade, sie hatte keine Fotos von Danny machen können und Morgen musste sie wieder zur Arbeit.

Sharon traute ihren Augen nicht, da kam doch tatsächlich ihr süßer Agent, in ihren Drugstore, um bei ihr einzukaufen, aber leider hatte er seinen blöden Freund mit. Es war Mittag und der Laden war leer, wie immer um diese Zeit. Da sowieso nicht viel los war, war sie alleine im Geschäft. Das Schicksal musste es gut mit ihr meinen, denn Lindsay war vor drei Minuten, was erledigen gegangen. Schnell nahm sie ihre Digikamera aus ihrer Handtasche und schlich den Beiden leise hinterher. Sie waren zwar drinnen, aber der Laden war hell erleuchtet, sie hoffte, dass es ohne Blitzlicht gehen würde. Die Beiden waren gut drauf, sie konnte sehen, dass sie lächelten. Das würden schöne Fotos werden, wenn er so süß darauf lächelte. Sharon stand ein Regal weiter und konnte hören, wie der Blonde zu ihrem Danny sagte, dass er noch eine neue Zahnbürste brauchte und Danny sich anbot ihm eine zu holen.

„Welche Farbe willst du?"

„Ist mir egal, überrasch mich."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Blauen, das würde zu deinen wunderschönen Babyblauen Augen passen."

Sharon konnte sehen, wie der Blonde aufstöhnte und rot wurde, doch Danny neckte ihn noch ein wenig weiter.

„Oder vielleicht eine Rote, das würde zu deiner momentanen Gesichtsfarbe passen."

Martin verdrehte die Augen, was Danny dazu veranlasste in an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Schnell drückte Sharon auf ihren Auslöser und freute sich einerseits, dass sie jetzt ein gutes Ausgangsmaterial hatte und andererseits ärgerte sie sich, dass ihr Schatz schon wieder diesen widerlichen Blonden küsste. Martin sah Danny in die Augen und Danny beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sharon sah wie Danny Martin etwas zuflüsterte und wunderte sich, dass der Blonde noch roter werden konnte. Was hatte Danny ihm nur zugeflüstert? Sie machte noch ein paar schöne Fotos, die sie gut gebrauchen konnte, dann waren die beiden auch schon mit ihrem Einkauf fertig. Danny und Martin hatten nur Augen füreinander und sahen Sharon gar nicht wirklich an, als sie zur Kasse kamen, um zu bezahlen und Sharon war mit einem Mal schwer enttäuscht von ihrem Danny, denn er erkannte sie nicht wieder. Martin und Danny verließen den Laden ohne, dass sie sich an die junge Frau erinnerten. Sharon war wütend, aber sie weigerte sich auf ihren süßen Danny wütend zu sein und redete sich lieber ein, das der andere Agent schuld daran war, das Danny sie nicht wieder erkannte. Das war einfach leichter zu ertragen, als zugeben zu müssen, dass sie ihm nicht im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Gerade, als die beiden Männer weg waren, kam Lindsay zurück. Schnell setzte Sharon ein Lächeln auf, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Lindsay sah, dass sie von ihrem Liebling enttäuscht war.

„Sharon, warum lächelst du?"

„Mein süßer FBI Agent war gerade hier, um mich zu Besuchen."

„Oh und ich war nicht da, ich hätte ihn so gerne kennen gelernt."

„Vielleicht ein anderes mal, aber du wirst ihn bestimmt bald mal kennen lernen können."

Sharon wunderte sich wie leicht ihr die Lüge über die Lippen ging, aber wenn sie erst mal ein Paar wären, würde er sie ganz sicher auch bei der Arbeit besuchen und dann wäre es keine Lüge mehr.

Sharon konnte es gar nicht erwarten, mit ihren Fotos, nach Hause zu kommen, sie wollte sie einscanen und bearbeiten, doch leider hatte sie noch ein paar Stunden zu arbeiten. Ihre Freundin Lindsay, versuchte an mehr Einzelheiten über den mysteriösen Mann ranzukommen. Sharon schmückte ihr Verhältnis ein wenig aus, auch wenn sie noch gar nicht so weit mit ihm war, aber sie konnte Lindsay ja nicht sagen, dass er von seinem Glück noch gar nichts wusste und den blöden Blonden ließ sie natürlich ganz weg. Dann endlich, sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die Schuhe streifte sie mitten im Raum ab und ihre Jacke ließ sie einfach auf den Sessel fallen. Sharon hielt sich nicht damit auf ihre Sachen, die sie alle achtlos irgendwo fallen ließ, wegzuräumen. Sie dachte nur an eine Sache, sie wollte am Computer überprüfen ob ihre Fotos, die sie von ihrem Schatz gemacht hatte, auch zu gebrauchen waren. Schnell stöpselte sie die Digikamera an ihren Computer an und übertrug die Fotos. Eins nach dem anderen bauten sich die Bilder vor ihr auf dem Monitor auf und sie wurde immer aufgeregter. Als das Bild mit dem Kuss kam, unterdrückte sie den Impuls zu schreien, wie konnte Danny nur diesen Mann küssen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie die ersten Bilder bearbeitet und war doch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, nach einer weiteren Stunde, war sie fast fertig. Zwei Fotos wurden leider überhaupt nichts, aber die anderen waren umso besser. Das Foto mit dem Kuss, war ihr Lieblingsbild, es sah wirklich so aus, als hätte Danny sie in seinen Armen gehalten und liebevoll geküsst. Zum ausdrucken benutzte sie Fotopapier, damit wirkten die Bilder noch echter, als auf normalem Papier. Einen dritten Satz Bilder druckte sie aus und packte sie weg, damit hatte sie noch etwas Besonderes vor. Danach lief sie durch ihre Wohnung und verteilte die Fotos an den Wänden und auf ihrem Nachtisch.

Es war schon recht spät, aber sie wollte Dannys Stimme noch mal hören bevor sie ins Bett ging, deswegen rief sie bei den Beiden an. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie dieses Mal gleich Danny an den Hörer bekommen würde, sonst müsste sie es solange probieren bis sie es geschafft hatte. Danny und Martin schliefen schon eine ganze Weile, denn ihr Arbeitstag fing früh an. Das Telefon lag auf Dannys Seite. Als es klingelte grummelte er, löste sich aus Martins Umarmung und nahm den Hörer. Martin stöhnte leise, als er das fehlen Dannys bemerkte. „Danny Taylor", meldete er sich mit verschlafender krätziger Stimme. Sharon hatte Glück, gleich beim ersten Versuch hatte sie den Richtigen am Apparat. „Hallo, wer ist denn da?"

Sharon faste sich ein Herz und sprach mit ihm.

„Ich bin es."

„Wer ist ich?"

„Na, ich deine Sharon."

„Wer ist das?", Martin bekam langsam mit das jemand am Telefon war. „Niemand schlaf weiter, Liebling."

„Ich kenne keine Sharon und weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?", Dannys Stimme klang gereizt und sie legte schnell auf.

Sharon ärgerte sich, dass sie den Blonden hören musste, nur weil der sich gemeldet hatte, wurde Danny mit ihr Böse. Sharon war sich sicher, das der Blonde weg musste, sie wusste nur noch nicht wie, aber sie würde sich Gedanken machen.

Danny legte auf und schlang seine Arme um Martins Taille.

„Wer war das?", fragte Martin schlaftrunken.

„Niemand, nur diese heimliche Verehrerin."

„Die ist aber aufdringlich", murmelte Martin, er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen.

„Ja, lass uns weiter schlafen."

Martin antwortete schon gar nicht mehr, er schlief schon wieder. Danny kuschelte sich noch ein wenig dichter und schlief auch wieder ein. Sharon ging ins Bett und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein hübscher Körper in ihrem Bett aussehen würde.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, machte sie sich Gedanken, was aus dem Blonden werden sollte. Umbringen wollte sie ihn nicht, sie wollte wegen dem ja nicht im Knast landen, aber aus dem Weg musste er, das stand fest. Wenn er immerzu in Dannys Nähe war würde sie nie eine Chance bei ihm haben und das sah sie gar nicht ein. Sie wusste, wenn sie Danny erobern wollte, musste sie um ihn kämpfen und den Blonden ausstechen. Sie musste was finden, was den Blonden für eine gewisse Zeit Außergefecht setzte, aber was nur? Sie würde sich weiterhin darüber Gedanken machen müssen. Sie arbeitete in einer Apotheke in einem Drugstore, da würde sich schon irgendwas finden.

Heute war Samstag, das war der Tag an dem sie ihre Mutter besuchte, heute würde sie ihr ihre neuen Fotos von ihrem süßen Latino zeigen. Ihre Mutter lebte seit einem Jahr in einem Seniorenheim und Sharon besuchte sie fast regelmäßig jeden dritten Samstag im Monat.

Wie immer brachte Sharon ihrer Mutter frische Blumen mit, wenn sie zu ihr kam und dieses Mal, hatte sie auch noch eine schöne Überraschung für sie. Wie immer freute ihre Mutter sich über Sharons Besuch und über die Blumen. Ihre Mutter hatte eigentlich keine bestimmten Lieblings Blumen, deswegen brachte Sharon ihr immer wieder andere mit. Sie versuchte Abwechslung in die Sträuße zu bringen, indem sie ihr im Frühling Frühlingsblumen mitbrachte und im Herbst einen schönen Herbststrauß. Jetzt war Dezember und dieses Mal hatte sie einen wirklich hübschen Weihnachtsstern dabei. Sharon stellte den Weihnachtsstern ans Fenster und küsste dann ihre Mutter auf die Wange.

Ihre beiden älteren Brüder und ihre ältere Schwester kamen im Wechsel mit ihr jeden Samstag ins Seniorenheim so, dass ihre Mutter jedes Wochenende Besuch hatte. Auf dem Nachtisch stand ein Foto was ihre Geschwister und sie zeigte, es wurde vor fast einem Jahr gemacht, es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Nun holte Sharon ihre Überraschung heraus und gab den kleinen silbernen Bilderrahmen ihrer Mutter in die Hand. Das Bild darin zeigte sie in einer liebevollen Umarmung mit Danny. Sharon wusste, dass das Bild ihr gefallen würde, zeigte es doch, dass sie endlich einen netten jungen Mann hatte, der sie liebte. Dass der nette junge Mann, auf dem Bild, von seinem Glück noch gar nichts wusste, musste ihre Mutter ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Sharons Mutter sah sie fragend an und Sharon begann in leuchtenden Farben von seinen Vorzügen zu berichten, auch von seinen körperlichen.

Als FBI Agent, war es erforderlich, dass man auch am Wochenende arbeitete. Wenn sie nicht gerade jemanden suchten, dann mussten sie doch so manches Mal am Samstag, einiges an Papierkram erledigen, wie heute. So gegen kurz vor halb drei, war Martin mit seinem Schreibkram fertig. Danny hatte noch ein wenig länger zu tun. Eine halbe Stunde später, war auch Danny fertig und Jack entließ sie in ihr wohlverdientes Wochenende. Von der Arbeit aus, gingen sie gemeinsam etwas Essen, denn Danny hatte einfach keine Lust noch zu kochen. Sie ließen sich Zeit beim essen, draußen wurde es schon langsam dunkel.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, fing es gerade an zu schneien und Danny meinte, dass sie doch einen kleinen Spatziergang machen könnten. Martin willigte ein und sie gingen ein paar Schritte. Nicht weit von ihrer Wohnung, gab es einen kleinen Park, dahin führte Danny Martin nun. Es waren kaum noch Spatziergänger zu sehen. Es war herrlich still im Park und Danny nahm Martins Hand, als sie über die verschneiten Wege gingen. Mittlerweile schneite es ziemlich stark und Martin meinte schon, dass sie lieber zurückgehen sollten, aber Danny wollte noch nicht wieder nach Hause gehen, denn er mochte den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Martin zog seinen Mantel enger um seine Schultern, er fror. Danny schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen, er freute sich über den Schnee fast wie ein Kind.

„Was ist los Martin?"

„Ich mag keinen Schnee."

„Warum nicht, er ist doch herrlich? In Floria, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, gab es keinen Schnee. In Florida brauchst du dich zu Weihnachten nicht so dick anziehen. Das einzige, was ich an Schnee nicht mag, ist das er so Kalt ist, aber wenn er ganz frisch gefallen ist, ist er wunderschön. Warum magst du keinen Schnee?"

„In Washington und auch hier ist der Schnee nie lange so schön Weiß, er wird immer sehr schnell grau und schmutzig und außerdem mag ich nicht frieren."

Danny klaubte ein wenig Schnee zusammen und formte einen Schneeball, den er dann Martin in den Rücken warf, als Martin sich umdrehte, bekam er den nächsten Ball auf die Brust. Danny war schon dabei noch einen Schneeball zu machen, als Martin, zu seiner Überraschung, auch begann einen zu formen. In kürzester Zeit, war die schönste Schneeballschlacht, zwischen den Beiden, in gang und Martin amüsierte sich königlich. Schnell vergaß er, dass er fror und Schnee eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen konnte. Die Bälle flogen wild hin und her, bis Danny Martin mit sich in den Schnee riss. Sie kugelten lachend über den verschneiten Rasen, bis Danny auf Martin zu liegen kam, er sah Martin in die Augen, dann küsste er ihn.

Martin konnte Dannys Erregung deutlich an seinem rechten Oberschenkel spüren. Danny küsste eine Spur bis zu Martins Ohr, wo er dann anfing zu knabbern. Martin ließ seinen Kopf in den Schnee fallen und schloss die Augen, vergessen war die Kälte und das sie draußen im Park auf dem Rasen lagen. Martin liebte es, wenn Danny das tat.

Plötzlich quiekte Martin auf, als Danny mit seiner eiskalten Hand, in seine Hose glitt und seinen Penis in die Hand nahm. Danny grinste Martin frech an und flüsterte: „Heiß, du bist so heiß Baby", dann streichelte er fester weiter.

Martin brachte ein schwaches „Nicht hier, zu Hause und bitte" hervor.

Danny zog seine Hand aus Martins Hose zurück, doch nicht ohne den ersten Tropfen auf Martins Spitze zu verreiben. Martin stöhnte auf und Danny küsste ihn noch Mal, bevor er ihn auf die Beine zog. Schnell liefen sie zurück nach Hause, wo das reizvolle Spiel von Danny, sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, sofort wieder aufgenommen wurde.

Martin hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit seinen Mantel auszuziehen, als er auch schon von Danny gegen die Wand gedrückt und hart geküsst wurde. Er zerrte Martin den Mantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen, wo er sich bald mit seinem eigenem verband. Schnell folgten Martins Jackett und Krawatte. Danny drückte ein Knie in Martins Schritt, was ihn leise stöhnen ließ.

Martin versuchte nun seinerseits Danny auszuziehen, was nicht ganz leicht war, da Danny Martins Hemd hochgeschoben hatte und über seine Brust küsste. Trotzdem schaffte Martin es Danny sein Jackett auszuziehen und es zu seinem eigenem auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Gegenseitig knöpften sie ihre Hemden auf und zogen sie sich aus.

Martin versuchte Danny ins Schlafzimmer zu lotsen, was er aber nicht schaffte, da Danny es viel reizvoller fand, ihn auf der Couch zu nehmen. Danny glitt mit seiner Hand wieder in Martins Hose und kraulte durch die Härchen.

„Das ist Kalt, du hast immer noch ganz kalte Hände."

„Ich weiß, ich wärme sie mir ja gerade an dir."

Mit einem kleinen teuflischen Grinsen, legte Martin ihm seine ebenfalls kalten Hände, auf den Rücken.

„Du bist aber auch nicht viel wärmer, mein Schatz."

„Dann wärm mich doch", kam es von Martin. Das wollte Danny sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er zerrte Martin seine Hose runter, doch leider klingelte ihr Telefon.

Danny leckte gerade einmal rund um Martins Bauchnabel, als sie Sharons Stimme hörten, die versuchte Danny zum abnehmen des Hörers zu bewegen. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Nimm ab Danny hier ist deine Sharon."

So sehr Martin auch versuchte diese Stimme zu ignorieren, gelang es ihm doch nicht. Danny spürte, dass Martin nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache war.

„Ignorier sie."

„Ich kann nicht."

Danny glitt von Martin runter und sah ihn an. Martin stand auf, zog seine Hose wieder hoch und machte sie zu.

„Also langsam nervt sie mich schon ganz schön, Danny. Wir müssen was gegen diese Verrückte unternehmen."

„Du hast sicherlich Recht, aber sie ist doch Harmlos."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass sich das schnell ändern kann", Martin war sauer, diese Verrückte brachte sein Liebesleben durcheinander.

„Martin komm schon ich will nichts von ihr. Komm wieder her, sie hat aufgelegt."

„Ich weiß, dass du nichts von ihr willst, aber es turnt mich nicht gerade an, sie zu hören, wenn wir miteinander schlafen wollen, das kann ich einfach nicht. Ich werde ein wenig Laufen gehen."

„Kann ich dich denn gar nicht wieder umstimmen?"

„Nein."

Martin ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog seine Laufsachen an. Er war einfach nur Sauer auf diese Frau und weil er sich nicht erst mit Danny streiten wollte, ging er lieber laufen.

Nachdem Martin gegangen war, stand Danny im Wohnzimmer und starrte ihre geschlossene Wohnungstür an, einerseits konnte er ihn verstehen, andererseits hatte er immer noch das verlangen mit Martin zu schlafen, also ging er ins Badezimmer.

Am Sonntag waren sie mit Nickie, Dannys Neffen verabredet, sie wollten mit ihm Schlittschuhlaufen gehen. Eigentlich war es Martins Idee, denn Danny hatte noch nie auf Schlittschuhen gestanden. Seit Dannys Bruder, im Knast ermordet wurde, kümmerten sie sich um Nickie, unternahmen beinahe regelmäßig was mit ihm. Danny war ein sehr stolzer Onkel, er liebte seinen Neffen und auch seine kleine Nichte. Rafi, Dannys Bruder wusste, dass sein kleiner Bruder Homosexuell war und mit einem Mann zusammen lebte. Danny hatte es ihm vor seinem Tot, bevor er wieder in den Knast musste, noch gesagt. Er hatte es zwar nicht ganz verstanden, Respektierte es aber. Rafi war jetzt schon beinahe zwei Jahre Tot und er fehlte Danny, auch wenn der es nie zugeben würde.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen fuhren sie los, um Nickie abzuholen.

„Martin warte Mal, wo wollen wir mit Nickie Schlittschuhlaufen gehen? Rockefeller Center oder Central Park?"

Sharon stand vor ihrem Haus und hatte Glück und auch Pech. Zum einen war sie rechtzeitig zur Stelle so, dass sie hören konnte wo Danny hin wollte und zum anderen nahm er natürlich wieder diesen bescheuerten Blonden mit.

„Lass uns in den Central Park fahren, das wird Nickie gefallen."

„O.k. auf zu Nickie und dann in den Central Park."

„Also in den Central Park wollten die Beiden. Und wer war Nickie?", Sharon eilte zu ihrem Wagen, um die Beiden nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Als sie vor dem Haus, wo Sylvia mit ihren Kindern lebte, ankamen, kam ihnen auch schon Nickie entgegen gelaufen.

„Hallo Onkel Danny hallo Martin wollen wir gleich los?"

„Gleich geht es los, ich will nur vorher noch mal nach deiner kleinen Schwester sehen, dann können wir los."

„O.k."

Danny und Martin betraten die Wohnung und begrüßten erst Mal Sylvia und Dannys kleine Nichte. Sylvia war ihnen dankbar, das sie sich um Nickie kümmerten, denn seid sein Vater Tot war, hatte es der Junge schwer, sein Vater fehlte ihm sehr. Danny war ganz vernarrt in seine kleine Nichte, er liebte Kinder. Sylvia gab ihm die Kleine in den Arm und Martin wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie gut Danny mit kleinen Kindern umgehen konnte.

„Wollt ihr zwei noch einen Kaffee mit mir trinken?"

„Nein danke Sylvia, später, Nickie wartet draußen auf uns. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, kommen wir auf das Angebot zurück."

„Na dann, viel Spaß ihr drei."

„Werden wir haben, danke."

Danny lief mit Nickie um die Wette zum Wagen und Nickie quietschte vergnügt. Der Junge brachte die Liebe zurück, die sein Onkel für ihn hatte, was Danny sehr stolz machte.

Im Central Park liehen sie sich jeder ein paar Schlittschuhe und zogen sie an. Nickie und Martin waren mit dem Anziehen schnell fertig, nur Danny ließ auf sich warten.

„Komm schon Onkel Danny wir wollen loslaufen."

„Ja, ich komme ja schon."

Martin grinste, als er Danny, mit unsicheren Bewegungen, auf sie zustapfen sah. Danny, der sich sonst elegant bewegte, sah nun recht tollpatschig aus. Er betrat das Eis, schlingerte und suchte halt an Martins Hand.

Nickie, der ein echter New York Junge war, konnte Schlittschuhlaufen. Kaum war er auf dem Eis, flitzte er auch schon quer über die Bahn.

Danny, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, klammerte sich an Martin fest.

Nickie rief von der Mitte der Bahn nach seinem Onkel, er wollte mit Danny um die Wette laufen.

„Bitte Martin, lauf du mit ihm, ich breche mir nur die Beine."

„Na klar, wir wollen ja nicht, dass das passiert. Halte dich hier fest, damit du mir nicht umfällst", Martin sah Danny tief in die Augen und lief dann rüber zu Nickie, der schon ungeduldig wartete. Die Beiden drehten ein paar Runden und Danny sah ihnen vom Rand aus zu. Martin hatte sichtlich Spaß und Danny dachte, dass Martin sich bestimmt sehr gut als Vater machen würde. Das war ein interessanter neuer Gedanke, den Danny gerne noch weiter verfolgt hätte, doch schon kamen die Beiden auf ihn zugeschlittert und zogen ihn zu sich aufs Eis. Danny versuchte sein bestes auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber leider kam sein Hintern mit dem Eis ein zwei Mal in Berührung.

„Hast du dir was getan, Danny?"

„Nein, nur mein Ego, hat eine kleine Schramme abbekommen."

Martin und Nickie fingen an zu lachen.

„Lacht nicht, das ist nicht lustig, ich glaube ich brauche nachher ein Kissen zum sitzen."

Danny probierte noch ein Weilchen weiter, mit Unterstützung von Martin, Schlittschuhlaufen zu lernen und er lernte wirklich schnell. Bald schon konnte er ohne sich andauernd auf seinen Hintern zu setzen, laufen. Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Lichter rund um die Eisbahn gingen an.

„Mir ist kalt, wollt ihr zwei auch einen heißen Kakao?"

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee Martin. Möchtest du Kakao Nickie?"

„Oh ja gerne."

Der Junge strahlte seinen Onkel an und bedachte Martin auch mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie gingen zu einem Stand, gleich in der Nähe, da gab es nicht nur heißen Kakao, sondern auch Kaffe und Hot Dogs. Martin bestellte für sie Beide einen Kaffee und für Nickie einen Kakao. Danny war doch froh, als er die Schlittschuhe wieder ausziehen konnte.

Von den Dreien unbemerkt, stand Sharon in der Nähe der Eisbahn und beobachtete Danny, wie er mit seinem Neffen lachte. Sie freute sich zu sehen, dass er einen sehr guten Vater abgeben würde, wenn sie erst Mal den Blonden losgeworden war, konnte sie sich daran machen, Danny für sich zu erobern. Sie träumte schon von vielen kleinen Dannys und Sharons die durch ihr Haus laufen würden. Sharon war so sehr mit ihrem Traum beschäftigt gewesen, das sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, das die Drei den Park verlassen hatten. Schnell lief sie hinterher, doch sie fuhren gerade weg.

„Na ja, macht nichts, ich weiß ja wo er wohnt."

Danny und Martin brachten Nickie wieder nach Hause und tranken, wie versprochen, noch einen Kaffee mit Sylvia. Nickie erzählte ganz aufgeregt seiner Mutter, was er mit seinem Onkel und Martin erlebt und wie Danny sich auf seinen Hintern gesetzt hatte. Sylvia sah Danny an und grinste: „Brauchst du jetzt ein Kissen zum sitzen?"

„Nein ich glaube, dass es auch so geht", lächelte Danny und verdrehte mit gespieltem Schmerz die Augen.

Martin saß im Sessel und lächelte still in sich hinein, er fühlte sich wohl bei Dannys Schwägerin. Dannys Familie war ganz anders als seine eigene, wenn sie bei Sylvia und Nickie zu Besuch waren wurde viel gelacht und gescherzt. Das einzige was Martin kannte, was dem sehr nahe kam, war seine Tante Bonny, die leider vor einiger Zeit verstorben war. Martin verbrachte früher viel Zeit im Haus seiner Tante. Immer wenn seine Eltern Geschäftlich unterwegs waren, schoben sie ihn zu Tante Bonny ab. Eigentlich, machte ihm das gar nicht so viel aus, abgeschoben zu werden, denn bei seiner Tante, fühlte er sich wohl. Sie war auch die einzige gewesen, die ihn bei seinem Berufswunsch unterstützt hatte.

Das seine Tante Bonny nun Tot war, daran dachte Martin nicht gerne, das machte ihn immer traurig, also konzentrierte er sich schnell wieder auf Danny und auf sein schönes Lächeln.

Es war schon spät, als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen. Martin sah, das der Anrufbeantworter blinkte, also drückte er den Knopf, zum abhören der Nachrichten und war doch gleich wieder genervt. Aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher drang ihnen Sharons Stimme entgegen. Martin ging ärgerlich ins Bad, um sich schon mal fürs Bett fertig zu machen, denn Morgen mussten sie wieder zur Arbeit. Danny hörte sich ihre Nachricht an, dann löschte er sie schnell und kam zu Martin ins Bad, dort drehte er ihn zu sich um und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe ihre Nachricht gelöscht."

„Du kannst nichts dafür, sie kann etwas dafür, sie stört unsere Beziehung. Sie nervt mich einfach nur."

„Ich weiß, dass sie dich nervt, aber du weißt doch auch, dass sie mich überhaupt nicht interessiert?"

„Ja das weiß ich", Martin sah auf und küsste Danny, er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er wusste, dass es nicht Dannys Schuld war.

Danny zog ihn enger an sich und küsste ihn nun seinerseits. Martin schmeckte nach Zahnpasta, er hatte sich schon die Zähne geputzt. Danny leckte über Martins Unterlippe, dann biss er leicht zu.

Martin reagierte auf Danny, indem er seinen Kopf nach hinten streckte so, dass sein Hals bloß lag. Er wusste, dass Danny das mochte, es signalisierte ihm Vertrauen. Danny küsste ihm auf den Hals, dann knabberte er an seinem Ohr und unterhalb Martins Kragen, verpasste er ihm einen Knutschfleck. Er wusste, dass Martin es überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn er ihm Knutschflecke machte, noch, dass andere sie sehen konnten, aber er ließ es zu, wenn er seinen Kragen darüber wusste.

Martin ließ sich von Danny an die Wand, neben der Tür, drücken und seinen Pullover mit samt dem T-Shirt, über den Kopf ziehen. Danny war schon sehr erregt und ging nicht gerade sanft mit Martin um, doch er versuchte es nicht ausufern zu lassen. Martin hatte nichts dagegen, wenn Danny manchmal etwas grober wurde, es gefiel ihm sogar oftmals, in diesen Situationen überließ er sich ganz Danny.

Danny drehte ihn um und befahl ihm, mit seiner besten FBI Stimme: „Hände an die Wand und Beine auseinander."

Martin gehorchte und schloss die Augen.

Nun begann ein erotisches abtasten. Dannys Hände glitten über Martins nackte Brust, klemmten seinen linken Nippel und wanderten, dann über seinen Bauch bis zum Knopf seiner Jeans.

Danny liebte Spielchen, Martin dagegen, war eher der Passive, aber er bemühte sich auch Danny seine Phantasien ausleben zu lassen, außerdem hatte er ja auch etwas davon. So genoss er es, das Danny jetzt seinen Hosenknopf öffnete, in seine Hose griff und seinen Steifen in die Hand nahm, er ließ seinen Daumen durch Martins Schlitz laufen. Martin stöhnte leise auf, öffnete kurz die Augen und dann schloss er sie schnell wieder.

Danny zerrte Martins Hose runter und auch seine Boxershorts folgten kurz darauf. Als Danny sich von hinten an ihn drückte und ihm leicht in den Nacken biss, bekam Martin eine Gänsehaut die seinen ganzen Rücken hinunter lief, erst jetzt merkte er, dass Danny schon keine Hosen mehr trug. Martin hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann er sie ausgezogen hatte, noch wann er das Gleitgel holte, denn nun begann Danny einen Finger in ihn zu drücken. Schnell versuchte Martin sich zu entspannen und schaffte es gerade noch. Nach dem einen kam schnell ein Zweiter. Martin hielt die konstante Stimulation seiner Prostata nicht mehr länger aus und bettelte Danny an, ihn nicht länger zu quälen. Das ließ sich Danny nicht zweimal sagen, denn schon zog er seine Finger zurück und brachte sich in Position. Mit einem schnellen Schub drängte er in Martin, der erschrocken scharf einatmete. Danny ließ Martin keine Zeit sich auf ihn einzustellen, denn er begann gleich mit einem tiefen schnellen Rhythmus, gleichzeitig nahm er Martins Penis in die Hand und strich ihn zu seinen Bewegungen.

Martin fing an, diese Geräusche tief in seiner Kehle zu bilden, die Danny so gerne von ihm hörte, dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf Dannys Schulter fallen und kurz darauf, kam er mit einem lauten aufstöhnen in Dannys Hand.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, Martin hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf seinen Beinen zu halten, doch Danny hielt ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht an die Wand gedrückt und seine Stöße wurden noch härter. Doch er brauchte nicht mehr lange, noch ein zwei tiefe Stöße und er kam, mit Martins Namen auf den Lippen. Er blieb noch eine Weile in Martin und wartete ab, bis sein Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte, erst dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück und ließ schon mal die Dusche heißlaufen.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

„Nein, ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich morgen sitzen kann", Martin sah auf und grinste. Danny sah ihn besorgt an, doch Martin wischte seine Bedenken schnell mit einem Kuss beiseite, dann gingen Beide unter die Dusche und danach ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen, wartete eine neue Überraschung auf Martin, doch die sollte er erst bekommen, nachdem er mit Sam von einer Befragung zurückkam. Zwischenzeitlich wurde die Post verteilt und als Martin zu seinem Schreibtisch kam, fand er einen weißen Umschlag ohne Absender vor. Er öffnete ihn und fand in ihm ein Bild, das Danny beim küssen mit einer blonden jungen Frau zeigte. Martin sah sich das Bild genauer an, doch er konnte das Gesicht der Frau nicht erkennen, denn Danny verdeckte es zum Teil. Martin fragte sich, was er jetzt machen sollte, sollte er es Danny zeigen oder es einfach übergehen, dabei drehte er das Foto hin und her und entdeckte auf der Rückseite ein paar Zeilen. Er las sie sich durch und war jetzt überzeugt, dass er Danny das Bild zeigen musste. Martin steckte das Foto in seine Jacketttasche und ging zu Dannys Schreibtisch hinüber.

„Danny ich muss dir was zeigen."

Danny sah auf und lächelte Martin an.

„Was willst du mir zeigen?"

„Nicht hier, komm mit zur Toilette."

Danny grinste, hoffte er doch, das Martin etwas Spannendes, auf der Toilette, mit ihm vorhatte.

Martin ging schon mal vor und als Danny ankam, stand er am Pissoir neben einem anderen Agenten. Danny stellte sich zu ihnen und als der andere Agent die Toilette verließ, drehte Martin sich zu Danny um. Wortlos gab er Danny das Foto in die Hand und sah ihn an.

„Wo hast du das denn her?"

„Das Foto steckte in einem Umschlag ohne Absender und lag auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich finde, dass es sehr echt aussieht."

„Ist es aber nicht, das weißt du doch oder?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber es sieht so echt aus. Ließ dir mal die Zeilen auf der Rückseite durch."

Danny drehte das Bild um und las still, die paar Worte die dort standen, dann sah er Martin an.

„Danny wir müssen gegen deine vermeintliche Verehrerin etwas unternehmen, sie sieht mich als Konkurrenten, der ihre Beziehung mit dir kaputt macht, sie sieht sich als Opfer von mir. Sie ist eine Stalkerin und ich bin ihr Feind."

„Feind würde ich nicht gerade sagen. Ich finde sie ist doch noch harmlos. Pass auf, ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich gleich nach Weihnachten um sie kümmere."

Danny zog Martin an sich und küsste ihn, doch Martin sah nicht ganz zufrieden aus, aber er sagte nichts mehr.

Danny hatte das Foto noch auf der Toilette zerrissen und ins Klo gespült, um Martin zu zeigen, dass er nur ihn liebte. Sie kamen überein, dass sie an diesem Tag und auch dem Abend nicht mehr über Sharon sprechen wollten.

Als sie ins Bett wollten, erinnerte Danny Martin noch an das Telefon, das er mit zum Bett nehmen sollte, doch Danny lenkte kurz darauf Martin so sehr ab, dass er es leider vergaß. Kurz nach halb zwölf, als sie Beide schon schliefen, klingelte das Telefon und da Martin vergessen hatte es mit zum Bett zu nehmen, musste er auch aufstehen und ran gehen. Sharon hörte Martins Stimme und legte sofort wieder auf. Martin grummelte ärgerlich und ging wieder ins Bett, nur dieses Mal nahm er das Telefon mit. Zwei Minuten später klingelte es wieder. Wieder ging Martin ran und weil er sich schon dachte, dass es wohl kein anderer als Sharon sein würde, sagte er ihr ärgerlich seine Meinung.

Sie knallte stink Sauer den Hörer auf und ging wüten in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf und ab.

„Was dachte dieser blöde Kerl wer er war, das er so mit ihr sprach."

Danny war schon beim ersten klingeln aufgewacht und fragte nun ob es Sharon war, auch hatte er mitbekommen, das Martin wütend wurde. Er krabbelte rüber zu Martins Seite des Bettes, wo er auf der Kante saß.

„Komm wieder ins Bett. Die wird bestimmt heute Nacht nicht mehr anrufen, denn du hast ihr ja unmissverständlich deine Meinung gesagt", Danny streichelte über Martins Rücken. Martin ließ sich von Danny beruhigen und kam ins Bett, schnell schliefen sie wieder ein.

Eine Stunde später klopfte es an ihre Tür. Danny wachte als erster auf und ging hin. Er war überrascht, als er sah, dass es ihr Nachtbar Mr. Wilson war, der bei ihnen klopfte.

„Mr. Wilson, was ist denn los?", Danny sah seinen Nachbarn irritiert an. „Irgendwer hat die Scheibe von Mr. Fitzgeralds Auto eingeschlagen und die Autoalarmanlage heult nun. Sagen sie ihm bescheit?"

„Ja, danke ich sag ihm sofort bescheit", Danny machte die Tür zu und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

„Martin wach auf", Danny stupste Martin an. Martin grummelte und machte die Augen langsam auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass es schon morgens ist und wir aufstehen müssen", stöhnte Martin ein wenig theatralisch.

„Nein, es ist kurz nach halb eins in der Nacht, aber du musst trotzdem aufstehen."

Aber warum denn, wenn es noch mitten in der Nacht ist?", brummte Martin und wollte sich wieder auf die andere Seite drehen, doch Danny hielt ihn zurück. Jemand hat bei deinem Wagen die Seitenscheibe eingeschlagen."

Mit einmal saß Martin kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was ist los?"

„Hörst du das Gejaule?"

„Ja."

„Das ist deine Alarmanlage."

Martin sprang aus dem Bett und lief in die Küche, wo er aus dem Fenster sah. „Oh, Mist."

Martin lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte in eine Jeans und Pullover. Danny hatte sich auch schon was übergezogen und Beide gingen nach unten, um den Schaden zu begutachten.

Martin lief um seinen Wagen herum und fluchte leise, denn Sharon hatte nicht nur die Seitenscheibe eingeschlagen, sondern auch noch mit ihrem Schlüssel über die gesamte Seite des Wagens gekratzt. Martin fuhr mit den Fingern über die lange Schramme und sah Danny ärgerlich an.

„Sie ist harmlos, ja? Ach wirklich?"

Martin war sauer, er war der Meinung, dass sie schon viel eher etwas hätten gegen sie unternehmen sollen. Zwei Stunden verbrachten sie bei der Polizei, um eine Anzeige aufzugeben. Erst um viertel nach drei, konnten sie endlich wieder schlafen gehen.

Martin war sowieso kein Frühaufsteher und das sie in der Nacht, von Dannys verrückter Verehrerin, angerufen und sein Auto demoliert wurde, half ihm auch nicht wirklich, dass er besser aus dem Bett fand. Wenn er in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, fühlte er sich nicht selten am nächsten Morgen todmüde und brauchte etwas länger, um ganz wach zu werden. Danny hatte es da schon leichter, ihm machte es nicht wirklich etwas aus, wenn er in der Nacht geweckt wurde, Hauptsache er konnte bald wieder weiterschlafen, doch auch er sah ein wenig müde am nächsten Morgen aus. Martin schlurfte müde ins Bad, wo Danny gerade dabei war sich zu Rasieren. Danny sah in den Spiegel und drehte sich dann nach Martin um.

„Du siehst Müde aus."

„Ach wirklich, woher mag das wohl kommen?", Martin war immer noch verärgert.

„Komm mal her, heute Abend kannst du ja eher ins Bett gehen und ich werde dich massieren."

Martin zeigte nicht, dass er sich über das Angebot von Danny freute, er war einfach nur tot müde. Danny war nicht böse auf Martin, er kannte ihn, er wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte und wäre er nicht ganz so müde, würde er es auch zeigen, dass er sich darauf freute von Danny massiert zu werden.

Am Abend wurde aus dem massieren dann nichts, denn Martin schlief auf der Couch, an Danny gelehnt, ein. Danny lächelte, zog Martin an seine Brust und streichelte ihm übers Haar. Er konnte das massieren ja nachholen und außerdem war es viel besser, wenn Martin nicht so müde war, dann machte es gleich mehr Spaß, wenn er ihn überall streichelte und massierte. Der Gedanke war schön, vielleicht konnten sie es später am Abend noch, wenn Martin ein wenig geschlafen hatte, nachholen. Danny wurde aus seinen erotischen Fantasien gerissen, als das Telefon klingelte. Schnell nahm er ab, denn er wollte nicht, dass Martin geweckt wurde, denn er brauchte jetzt seinen Schlaf. Es war Sharon, war ja klar. Schnell überlegte Danny sich, dass es vielleicht gut wäre, wenn er mit ihr sprach, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er nichts von ihr wollte.

„Hallo Sharon."

Sharon war so überrascht, dass er sie mit ihrem Namen ansprach, dass sie im ersten Moment gar nicht so schnell wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Hallo Danny, ich bin überrascht, dass du mit mir sprichst, das hab ich jetzt nicht so wirklich erwartet, ich dachte, dass wieder der Andere dran geht." „Martin? Der schläft, du hast ihn letzte Nacht ja unbedingt wach halten müssen. Was willst du von mir?"

„Was ich von dir will?", Sharon war irritiert. Ich liebe dich, das will ich von dir."

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht und ich kenne dich auch nicht, also wie kannst du sagen, das du mich liebst?"

Danny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte, er tippte eher auf eine Schwärmerei.

„Ich weiß einfach, dass ich dich liebe, das kann ich nicht richtig erklären. Alles was ich sonst noch weiß ist, das wir ein schönes Paar abgeben würden."

„Du weißt doch aber, dass ich schon vergeben bin, ich liebe Martin und das wird sich auch nicht ändern."

„Ich werde dir helfen wieder „normal" zu werden, du kannst doch nicht wirklich diesen Martin lieben. Ich weiß das wir zusammen gehören und wenn Martin ehrlich ist, weiß er es auch."

„Danke, ich bin Normal. Wie kannst du sagen, dass meine Liebe zu Martin nicht normal ist?", Danny fand es schrecklich, das sie die Liebe, die er für Martin empfand, als unnormal hinstellen wollte.

„Das kann ich einfach nicht so hinnehmen, du bist so sexy und ich spüre ganz genau, dass du mit mir Glücklich wirst."

„Sharon, hör mir zu, ich bin Glücklich, so Glücklich wie ich nur mit einem Menschen sein kann, ich liebe Martin, er macht mich Glücklich. Lass uns einfach in Ruhe."

„Aber, ich kann ohne dich nicht sein, Danny, ich liebe dich viel zu sehr."

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht", er wusste, dass er sich wiederholte, aber was anderes fiel ihm nicht ein. Bitte, wenn du mich magst, dann lass mich und meinen Freund in Ruhe", mit diesen Worten legte Danny auf. Er hoffte, dass sie ihr Gespräch jetzt zum Nachdenken bringen würde und sie ihn und auch Martin, dann in Ruhe ließ.

Sharon legte auf und weinte, sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er jetzt schon so weit wäre, doch musste sie leider feststellen, dass er immer noch von diesem Widerling beeinflusst wurde. Sharon wusste, sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, sie würde ihn schon noch von diesem widerlichen Martin heilen, sie durfte nur nicht nachlassen.

Martin bewegte sich in seinem Schlaf und Danny streichelte ihn wieder, ja er liebte ihn, sehr sogar. Martin wachte erst nach einer Stunde wieder auf, er sah immer noch müde aus, doch Danny hatte was anderes mit ihm vor.

„Komm mit ins Schlafzimmer, ich will dich jetzt massieren", flüsterte Danny Martin ins Ohr. Martin sah Danny überrascht an, er war noch nicht ganz wach. „Komm schon, ich möchte dich gerne massieren, ich hab es dir doch versprochen und jetzt möchte ich mein Versprechen einlösen", Danny lächelte Martin an. Martin ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen und ins Schlafzimmer führen. Dort angekommen, forderte Danny ihn auf sich auszuziehen und auf den Bauch zu legen. Martin tat was er von ihm verlangte und war gespannt was jetzt wohl kommen würde. Danny zog sich auch schon mal bis auf die Boxershorts aus und setzte sich neben Martin aufs Bett.

„Oh, warte mal, ich hab ja was besorgt", schnell verschwand er noch mal im Wohnzimmer, war aber gleich wieder da, in der Hand hatte er ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Was ist das?", wollte Martin wissen.

„Das mein Schatz, ist Massageöl mit Sandelholz", Danny hielt es Martin kurz hin, dann öffnete er es und goss sich eine großzügige Menge auf die Hand. Er rieb es zwischen seinen Händen, bis es seine Körpertemperatur angenommen hatte, dann legte er seine Hände auf Martins Rücken. Martin seufzte und schloss seine Augen.

„Das ist schön, nicht war?"

Ein gestöhntes „Ja", war alles was Martin hervorbrachte. Danny lächelte, er wusste doch, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Mit langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen, begann er Martins Rücken mit dem Massageöl einzureiben. Bevor er mit dem Öl zu seinem Hintern kam, biss Danny, nicht ganz so leicht, in Martins linke Backe, Martin zuckte zusammen und ließ einen erschrockenen Laut hören, doch dann grinste er.

Sharon saß noch immer, mit verheulten Augen, in ihrem Wohnzimmer und war ziemlich sauer auf Martin. Sie war sich sicher, dass nur Martin Dannys seltsame Reaktion, auf ihren Anruf, hervorrief. Kein Zweifel, der blöde Blonde war Schuld und er musste weg. Sie brauchte Zeit, um sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Wie könnte sie ihn loswerden? Sterben sollte er ja nicht, aber weg musste er.

In den nächsten Tagen, passierte nichts neues und Martin, wunderte sich schon warum Dannys heimliche Verehrerin nicht mehr bei ihnen zu Hause anrief, Danny dachte, das es was gebracht hätte, das er ihr ins Gewissen geredet hatte, doch Beide waren froh, über die veränderte Situation.

Am Freitag dann, Danny und Martin waren gerade im Außendienst, als eine junge Frau, mit einem Besucherausweis und einem jungen Agenten im Schlepptau, auf der zwölften Etage erschien. Jack bemerkte, dass eine ihm fremde Frau durch die Scheibe ins große Büro sah und sprach sie an.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich sehe mir nur den Arbeitsplatz meines Freundes an." „Wie heißt denn ihr Freund?", Jack wurde hellhörig.

„Er heißt Danny Taylor, kennen sie ihn?", brachte Sharon stolz hervor.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn, ich bin sein Vorgesetzter", jetzt wurde Jack langsam nervös. Danny und Martin konnten jeden Moment zurück sein und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, das es hier im Büro zu irgendeiner Auseinandersetzung zwischen Martin und dieser Frau kam. Eigentlich konnte Jack sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Danny Martin betrog, aber er steckte ja auch nicht in seinen Leuten drin. Er drängte die junge Frau schon zum Aufzug und fragte sie nebenbei noch nach ihrem Namen, doch alles was er von ihr bekam war, das sie Sharon hieß.

Sie war gerade mal zehn Minuten weg, da kamen Danny und Martin auch schon ins Büro zurück. Jack rief Danny gleich zu sich, er musste die Sache unbedingt mit ihm klarstellen, bevor Martin irgendwas mitbekam. Sie hatten Glück, Martin ging auf die Toilette und bekam gar nicht mit, was Jack mit Danny so wichtiges zu besprechen hatte. Gleich als Danny in seinem Büro ankam, fragte er ihn ohne umschweife, nach der geheimnisvollen jungen Frau.

„Sag mal betrügst du Martin?"

Danny sah Jack irritiert an, er würde Martin nie betrügen, niemals, wie kam Jack nur auf so etwas.

„Nein!", war dann auch die schlichte Antwort. Jack hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein Bild von der Überwachungskamera besorgt und zeigte nun dieses Danny.

„Diese junge Frau, kam heute hier ins Büro und behauptete, dass sie deine Freundin wäre, also wenn du Martin nicht betrügst, wer ist sie dann?"

Danny sah sich das Bild an und wusste gleich, wenn er da vor sich hatte.

„Jack, erst einmal, ich würde Martin nie betrügen und zweitens diese junge Frau hier, ist eine Stalkerin, die mich schon eine geraume Zeit verfolgt, sie ist harmlos, denke ich wenigstens. Sag Martin nichts davon, dass sie im Büro aufgetaucht ist, sie nervt ihn und ich will nicht, dass er sich aufregt. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich mich nach Weihnachten, um sie kümmere."

Jack sah Danny skeptisch an, willigte aber ein, stillschweigen zu bewahren, vorerst, wie er meinte. Danny schaffte es, die Tatsache, dass seine Verehrerin im Büro war, zu verschweigen. Obwohl er Martin nicht gerne anlog, war es doch so das Beste für ihn, glaubte er wenigstens.

Freitag mussten sie einkaufen, sie brauchten ein paar neue Hemden und Socken und so fuhren sie gleich nach der Arbeit in die große Mall. Sharon traute ihren Augen nicht, war sie doch in die Mall gekommen, um ihren Frust darüber loszuwerden, dass Danny sie noch immer nicht wollte. Sie sah, wie die Beiden durch die Abteilung für Herrenoberbekleidung schlenderten, zwei Hemden kauften und dann zu der Unterwäsche gingen, wo Danny Martin seidige Boxershorts hinhielt, mit einem sehr eindeutigen Aufdruck. Martin sah sich beschämt um und wurde rot, was Danny dazu brachte die Boxershorts vor sich zu halten und Martin zu fragen, was er davon halten würde, wenn er sie für sich kaufte.

„Kauf sie dir doch, aber warte bis ich den Laden verlassen habe", war Martins schlichte Antwort und er meinte es ernst.

„Reg dich wieder ab, ich mach doch nur Spaß", grinste Danny.

Sharon in ihrem Versteck, konnte nicht verstehen, das Danny sich von dem blöden Kerl vorschreiben ließ, was er sich kaufen durfte und was nicht.

Danny legte die Boxershorts weg und die Beiden gingen weiter.

Gleich nachdem ihr Schatz außer Sichtweite war, griff sie sich die Boxershorts, die Danny sich gerade noch so schön vor den Bauch gehalten hatte und ging mit ihnen zur Kasse. Der Blonde würde ihrem Danny nicht verbieten, was er gerne hätte. Sie ließ ihr Geschenk verführerisch einpacken, die Verkäuferin verstand sie sofort, als sie ihr sagte, dass es ein Liebesgeschenk sein sollte. Nun hatte sie ihren Schatz zwar aus den Augen verloren, aber dafür hatte sie was ihm bestimmt gefallen würde und womit sie ihm ganz sicher eine Freude machen konnte.

Martin wollte am liebsten wieder nach Hause, er kaufte nicht gerne Klamotten ein, das zeigte auch seine Krawattenwahl. Danny hingegen, bummelte ganz gerne mal durch die Läden. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch Weihnachtsgeschenke für Nickie und seine kleine Schwester besorgen, dann konnten sie wieder nach Hause fahren, das ließ Martin noch durchhalten, denn auch er mochte Dannys Neffen und kleine Nichte.

Morgen war Plätzchen backen angesagt, sie hatten Sylvia versprochen, das sie ihr ein wenig Zeit verschafften, so das sie die Weihnachtseinkäufe in Ruhe erledigen konnte, sie würden ihr morgen beide Kinder abnehmen. Danny freute sich schon darauf, nur Martin war ein wenig skeptisch, da er noch nie Plätzchen gebacken hatte, aber Danny war ja da, dann würde schon nichts schief gehen, hoffte er.

Pünktlich um halb drei, standen sie vor Sylvias Tür und klingelten. Nickie musste unmittelbar neben der Tür wache geschoben haben. Das Klingeln war noch nicht ganz verklungen, da riss er die Tür auch schon auf.

„Hallo Onkel Danny, hallo Martin wollen wir gleich los?"

„Ja gleich, ich will erst mal deine Mutter begrüßen, aber dann können wir los."

Nickie wusste, das sein Onkel mit einem Mann zusammen lebte, seine Mutter hatte es ihm erklärt, doch es störte den Jungen überhaupt nicht, er mochte Martin.

„Hallo ihr zwei", Sylvia umarmte Danny und auch Martin und gab dann Danny seine Nichte gleich in den Arm. Danny küsste das kleine Mädchen auf die Wange und reichte es an Martin weiter, denn auch Martin wollte die kleine in den Armen halten.

„Seid schön lieb bei Onkel Danny und Martin", Sylvia bückte sich zu ihrem Sohn hinunter und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, den dieser aber sogleich theatralisch stöhnend, wieder abwischte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Martin und ich werden das schon schaffen, mach du dir lieber einen schönen Nachmittag und kauf was Schönes ein", Danny schenkte Sylvia ein Lächeln.

Martin war mit dem Einbau der Kindersitze, für Nickie und seine kleine Schwester, in ihren Wagen gerade fertig geworden, als Danny auch schon mit den Kindern aus dem Haus kam.

„Bis du fertig? Können wir los?", fragte Danny und streichelte Martin heimlich über den Nacken. Sie besorgten noch schnell die letzten Zutaten für ihr Plätzchenbacken und Martin kaufte auch noch ein paar Bilderbücher, die er gerne Marie vorlesen wollte. Martin war der Meinung, dass man mit dem Vorlesen gar nicht früh genug anfangen konnte und freute sich schon darauf.

Danny brachte mit Nickie ihre Zutaten in die Küche und packte sie aus.

Martin setzte sich mit Marie auf die Couch und klappte das erste Bilderbuch auf. Marie machte es sichtlich Spaß mit Martin das Buch anzusehen, er las ihr die paar Zeilen vor und zeigte ihr immer wieder die hübschen Bilder.

Mittlerweile sahen Danny und Nickie weiß gepudert aus, sie waren ganz mit Mehl besprenkelt, was Nickie sehr lustig fand. Danny sah durch die offene Küchentür immer wieder zu Martin und Marie rüber und lächelte, ihm gefiel was er da sah. Martin kam sehr gut mit der Kleinen zurecht, er war jetzt beim zweiten Buch, eine Geschichte über einen Bauernhof. Marie quietschte vergnügt als Martin eine Kuh nachmachte.

Anscheinend hatte Sharon es verstanden, denn sie rief den ganzen Samstag nicht an, Martin hatte sie schon beinahe vergessen und auch Danny, dachte nicht ein einziges Mal an sie, was Beide nicht wussten war, das Sharon draußen vor ihrem Haus stand und zu dem erleuchteten Küchenfenster hochsah. Sharon konnte ab und an die Silhouetten von Nickie und von Danny sehen und träumte davon, dass sie jetzt oben bei ihm sein könnte, doch leider ging es jetzt noch nicht, aber ihre Zeit würde kommen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Zehn Minuten stand sie so in der Kälte, dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Morgen würde sie wieder kommen und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie Danny dann ja zu Gesicht bekommen.

Marie, wollte nun keine Bilderbücher mehr ansehen, sondern lieber zu ihrem Bruder und Onkel Danny in die Küche. Sie rutschte von der Couch und lief in die Küche. Martin ging hinter ihr her und nahm sie auf den Arm, damit sie auf den Tisch sehen konnte. Nickie und Danny hatten schon eine Menge Plätzchen ausgestochen und das Backblech war fast voll.

Nun konnten sie das erste Blech in den Ofen schieben. Das zweite Blech war schnell gefüllt und wartete auf seinen Einsatz. Martin kochte schon mal Kakao für die Kinder und Tee für Danny und sich, als auch schon die ersten Plätzchen fertig waren. Gemeinsam probierten sie ihre selbstgebackenen Plätzchen und sie schmeckten gar nicht Mal so schlecht, Martin meinte, dass sie sogar richtig gut waren.

Später waren Nickie und seine Schwester im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich gemeinsam die Bilderbücher an, was Danny die Gelegenheit gab Martin an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen.

„Du machst dich gut als Onkel. Ich liebe dich", brachte Danny zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. Martin wollte gerade Danny zeigen, wie viel ihm das gesagte bedeutete, als auch schon die Kinder in die Küche kamen, um Danny und Martin aufzufordern mit ihnen zu spielen.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie die Kinder, ins Auto setzten und nach Hause brachten. Nickie sang mit Danny und Martin Weihnachtslieder und Marie schlief in ihrem Kindersitz ein.

Danny und Martin freuten sich schon auf Weihnachten mit Sylvia und den Kindern, sie wollten alle gemeinsam feiern, denn letztes Jahr kurz nachdem Martin aus den Fängen seines Entführers befreit wurde, konnten sie nicht mit Dannys Familie feiern. Nach dem ganzen Entführungsstress und den psychologischen Nachwirkungen für Martin, zogen sie es vor Weihnachten in Ruhe und Zweisamkeit zu verbringen, Sylvia hatte es verstanden. Dieses Jahr würden sie Weihnachten mit allem drum und dran feiern, mit einem schön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, mit Geschenke für die Kinder und einem Gänzebraten. Martin freute sich schon besonders darauf mit Dannys Familie zu feiern, denn durch die gefühlsmäßige Unterkühlung, die sich beide Fitzgerald Männer entgegenbrachten, kam es in seiner Familie nicht unbedingt zur Festtagsstimmung.

Martin machte die Augen auf und runzelte die Stirn, Danny sah ihn, auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt, an.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich beobachte dich", war Dannys schlichte Antwort.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich es schön finde, wenn ich dir beim schlafen zusehen kann, das mache ich fast jeden Morgen."

„Du beobachtest mich jeden Morgen beim schlafen?", Martin sah Danny verwirrt an.

„Ja, manchmal streichle ich dich auch, stört es dich?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, aber…"

„Soll ich dich nicht mehr ansehen, wenn du schläfst?"

„Was siehst du, wenn du mir beim schlafen zusiehst?"

„Ich sehe den schönsten Mann, den ich je gesehen habe und ich sehe, den Mann den ich über alles liebe", Danny wusste, dass Martin bei seiner Antwort rot werden würde und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Martin lief bis über beide Ohren rot an und sah verlegen weg.

„Du bist nicht enttäuscht was du da siehst?", Martin sah immer noch nicht auf.

Also manchmal hatte Martin wirklich so seine fünf Minuten.

„Glaubst du ich wäre mit dir noch zusammen, wenn ich enttäuscht darüber wäre was ich sehe? Glaubst du nicht, das ich voll und ganz zufrieden bin, mit dem was ich an dir habe?", Martin sah auf und lächelte. Ich bin mit dir auch völlig zufrieden, du bist für mich der schönste Mann der Welt", nun beugte er sich vor und küsste Danny. Danny zog Martin auf sich rauf und hielt ihn ganz fest an sich gedrückt.

„Weißt du was ich heute gerne machen würde?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Ich möchte das wir heute erst schön Spatzieren gehen, danach ins Kino und dann was schönes Essen, was hältst du davon?", Danny interpunktierte jedes seiner Worte mit einem Kuss.

Martin fand die Idee sehr gut, durch ihre Arbeit hatten sie nicht immer so viel freie Zeit wie in den letzten Tagen, das mussten sie ausnutzen und genießen.

Viertel nach drei wollten sie losgehen. Martin merkte, dass sein Schal noch unten im Wagen war, er wollte schon mal runter gehen, ihn holen und unten auf Danny warten. Er öffnete die Tür und fand ein kleines Paket auf ihrer Schwelle vor. Er hob es auf und sah, dass Dannys Namen auf einem kleinen Aufkleber stand.

„Danny hier ist ein Paket für dich."

Danny kam aus dem Bad, wo er sich gerade die Hände wusch.

„Was für ein Paket?", Danny sah Martin überrascht an, er hatte nichts bestellt. Martin reichte es Danny und sah ihm zu, wie er es öffnete. Es war ein kleiner flacher Karton, der mit schwarzem Lackpapier eingeschlagen war und mit einer roten Schleife drum herum. Danny machte den Deckel auf und fand gerade die Boxershorts, mit dem eindeutigen Aufdruck, die Martin so peinlich gefunden hatte vor. Als Danny die Shorts aus der Box nahm, fiel eine Karte zu Boden, die Martin aufhob.

„Danny, da ist eine Karte bei", Martin hielt sie ihm hin.

„Ließ sie mir bitte vor", meinte er und sah sich belustigt die Boxershorts an. Martin klappte die Karte auf und las vor:

_Lieber Danny,_

_zuerst einmal danke für das Gespräch am Telefon. Ich weiß, dass das was du am Telefon zu mir alles sagtest nur dafür gedacht war, dass du mit deinem nervigen Freund keinen Ärger bekommst. Ich weiß aber ganz genau, dass du nur mich liebst. Ich habe dich und den Blonden im Einkaufzentrum gesehen und mitbekommen, dass du die Boxershorts sehr schön fandest._

_Ich schenke sie dir, da ich es nicht richtig finde, dass der Blonde dir verbietet dir was zu kaufen, was du haben möchtest. Würdest du erst einmal erkennen, dass du es bei mir besser hast, würdest du ihn verlassen und zu mir kommen._

_Ich habe mir deinen Arbeitsplatz angesehen und deinen Chef kennen gelernt, er war sehr nett zu mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es auch viel besser finden würde, wenn du mit mir zusammen wärst als mit diesem Mann._

_Tausend Küsse deine Sharon_

_P.S. Ich warte auf dich. _

Martins Mine verfinsterte sich mit jeder Zeile die er las mehr, aber er las die Karte Danny bis zum Ende vor. Danny sah auf und in Martins Gesicht, schnell merkte er, dass Martin schon wieder schwer genervt von Sharon war und da war noch etwas anderes in Martins Blick. Danny brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort seiner unausgesprochenen Frage zu warten, denn Martin konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Welches Telefongespräch meint sie?", Martin gab Danny die Karte in die Hand und sah ihn leicht ärgerlich an.

Wie sollte Danny es ihm jetzt bloß erklären, er hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, das Sharon angerufen und er mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

„Hör mal Martin, ich hab dir vergessen zu erzählen, dass ich mit Sharon telefoniert habe", Danny wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

„Wann hast du mit ihr telefoniert und wie konntest du es vergessen mir davon zu erzählen?", Martin wurde langsam sauer. Sharon ging ihm jetzt schon so lange auf die Nerven, das er keine Lust mehr hatte alles was sie machte einfach so hinzunehmen oder als harmlos abzutun. Er fühlte sich ganz klar von ihr gestört in seiner Beziehung und seinem Sexleben. Martin wollte jetzt nicht locker lassen, er wollte nun eine Antwort.

Danny merkte, dass er Martin jetzt besser antwortete, bevor Martin sich schmollend zurückzog und die nächsten Stunden kein Wort mehr sagte.

„Ich habe mit ihr telefoniert als du auf der Couch eingeschlafen bist."

„Du meinst als sie mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten und meinen Wagen demoliert hatte", nun war Martin wirklich sauer, aber eigentlich nicht auf Danny, doch bekam er es leider ab, da er nun Mal in der Nähe war.

„Ja, genau das meinte ich und als wir abends zu Hause waren, bist du eingeschlafen und ich habe dich an mich gezogen und weil ich nicht wollte, dass du aufwachst, habe ich schnell den Hörer abgenommen. Sharon war dran…" „Wie hätte es auch anders sein können", Martin war schon so sauer, das er seine gute Erziehung vergaß und Danny einfach unterbrach.

„Ja, du hast Recht, es war eigentlich klar, dass sie uns Mal wieder anruft. Ich dachte mir nur, das wenn ich mit ihr rede und ihr erkläre das ich nur dich liebe, das sie uns dann in Ruhe lässt."

„Hat wohl nicht so geklappt wie es sollte", Martin lief jetzt im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", Martin wurde langsam unsicher, was Danny betraf. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass Danny ihn liebte, doch wusste er auch, dass Danny vor der Beziehung mit ihm, auch mit Frauen ausgegangen war.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nur dich liebe, dass sich daran nichts ändern wird und, dass du mich Glücklich machst", Danny hoffte, dass er Martin bald überzeugen konnte, er mochte es nicht, wenn Martin so unsicher wurde. In seinen Augen hatte er keinen Grund dazu, nur es Martin verständlich zu machen, wenn er so drauf war, war beinah schon harte Arbeit.

„Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"

„Du hast doch gelesen, wie sie es aufgenommen hat, ich konnte sie wohl nicht überzeugen uns in Ruhe zu lassen. Komm schon Martin, vergiss sie doch, wir wollten uns doch einen schönen Tag machen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt noch Lust habe was zu unternehmen."

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst, du willst doch nicht wirklich zulassen, das sie uns unser Leben kaputt macht, dann hätte sie gewonnen und das sehe ich einfach nicht ein. Wir beide werden es uns heute gut gehen lassen, wir werden Spatzieren gehen und dann ins Kino und danach gehen wir auch noch was schönes Essen."

„Und was meinte sie mit, sie hat deinen Chef schon kennen gelernt? Und wieso hat mir keiner davon erzählt?", in Martins Augen trat langsam ein gekränkter Ausdruck.

„Ich habe Jack gebeteten, das er dir nicht sagt, dass sie bei uns im Büro aufgetaucht ist."

„Warum?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du ausflippst, wusste ich doch, wie genervt du auf sie reagierst."

„Ich finde, das ich auch mit Recht ausflippen darf oder meinst du nicht?"

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, Jack fand es auch nicht gut dir nichts zu sagen."

Danny konnte sehen, dass Martin unglücklich auf die geschenkten Boxershorts und die Karte sah.

„Weißt du was? Du nimmst jetzt die Boxershorts, die Karte und das Papier und gehst schon Mal nach unten, wo du alles in den Müll werfen wirst, ich komme gleich nach. Ist das O.k. für dich?", Martin nickte und schnappte sich die Sachen, doch an der Tür blieb er noch Mal stehen und drehte sich zu Danny um. „Bist du sicher, dass du die Boxershorts nicht behalten willst?"

Danny nickte.

„Aber sie hat auf der Karte geschrieben, dass ich dir verboten habe sie zu kaufen. Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, das du sie nicht kaufen darfst, wenn sie dir gefallen, ich fand sie nur so peinlich."

„Das weiß ich doch Martin, nun geh schon, ich bin gleich fertig, dann können wir los."

Als Martin die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, atmete Danny auf. Martin hatte Recht, er musste sich allmählich um seine Stalkerin kümmern, sie mussten sie loswerden oder sie schaffte es noch, dass seine Beziehung in die Brüche ging.

Sharon stand unten im gegenüberliegenden Hauseingang und hoffte, wenn Danny ihr Geschenk auspackte, er zu ihr runter kommen würde, um sie zu sich zu holen. Stattdessen sah sie wie der schreckliche Blonde, aus dem Haus kam und zum Müllcontainer ging. Sie sah wie er irgendetwas in den Müll warf, dann kam auch schon Danny aus dem Haus und gemeinsam gingen sie weg. Gleich, als die Beiden außer Sicht waren, ging Sharon zum Müllcontainer und sah hinein. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, da lag doch tatsächlich ihr Liebesgeschenk für Danny und Martin der blöde Kerl, schmiss es einfach weg. Es war alles da, die Boxershorts, wie auch die Karte und das Papier.

Also jetzt reichte es, das war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Der Blonde musste weg, endgültig. Bis jetzt hatte sie vielleicht noch ein klein wenig Skrupel gehabt, aber das war jetzt vorbei, er musste weg und gleich morgen würde sie sich darum kümmern. Sharon wollte einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er ihren Danny unterdrückte.

Danny und Martin gingen spazieren und bekamen nicht mit was Sharon für Martin entschied.

Martin hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, dass er montags runter zum Starbucks ging und Kaffee für alle holte. Er brauchte montags einen anständigen Kaffee, wenigstens einmal.

Sharon dachte sich, wenn der Blonde heute ins Starbucks kommt, dann ist es ein Wink des Schicksals. Und siehe da, da kam der Blonde auch schon.

Martin bestellte das übliche: zwei schwarz, einen mit Milch, einen mit Milch und Zucker und seinen mit Laktosefreier Milch. Die Bedienung machte seine Bestellung zügig fertig und Sharon dachte schon wie und wann sie ihm das Mittel in den Kaffee schütten sollte, da kam ihr der Zufall zur Hilfe. Draußen auf der Straße riss sich ein kleiner Hund los, lief quer über die Straße, doch wie durch ein Wunder, wurde der kleine Hund nicht von einem Auto erfasst, er kam wohlbehalten auf der anderen Straßenseite an. Einige Autofahrer bremsten scharf ab und Hupten, einige schrieen den Besitzer lautstark an. Alle Gäste wie auch das Personal sahen zum Fenster raus und Sharon sah ihre Chance gekommen. Sie öffnete den Kaffeebecher, mit dem kleinen Kreuz an der Seite, das Martins Kaffe kennzeichnete und kippte schnell das Mittel hinein. Sharon schaffte es gerade noch den Deckel wieder auf den Becher zu drücken, als die ganze Aufregung draußen auch schon vorbei war und alle sich ihm Laden wieder umdrehten. Keiner hatte ihre kleine Aktion mitbekommen, weder die Bedienung noch Martin.

Martin bezahlte und ging mit seinem Kaffe zurück zur Arbeit. Im Fahrstuhl, auf dem Weg nach oben, nahm er schon Mal einen kleinen Schluck. Oben angekommen, machte er seine Runde und gab jedem was er bestellt hatte, dann nahm er noch einen großen Schluck und wollte zu seinem Schreibtisch, als das Mittel zu wirken begann.

Martin bekam plötzlich nur noch schwer Luft und er hatte Schmerzen in der Brust, dann wurde ihm schwindelig. Er versuchte seinen Kaffeebecher auf den Konferenztisch abzustellen, doch er stellte den Becher auf den Rand und er kippte wie in Zeitlupe vom Tisch und verteilte seinen Inhalt über den Fußboden. Martin taumelte zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl, suchte halt und griff nach der Rückenlehne, doch der Stuhl rollte weg und Martin schlug lang hin. Als er fiel, schreckten alle auf und Danny war beinahe gleichzeitig mit Vivian bei ihm. Sam lief zu Jack und holte ihn ins große Büro.

„Oh Gott Martin was ist mit dir?", Danny sah ihm in die Augen.

Martin zitterte am ganzen Körper und in seinen Augen stand die nackte Angst. Jack kam angelaufen und wollte wissen was denn bloß mit Martin los war.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er ist einfach umgekippt", in Dannys Stimme war die Angst um Martin zu hören.

Jack kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und öffnete ihm erstmal seine Krawatte, dadurch konnte Martin zwar auch nicht besser Atmen, aber so fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so eingeengt. Vivian hatte inzwischen den Notruf gewählt und hielt Jack nun den Hörer hin. Jack drückt die Lautsprechertaste, so musste er sich den Hörer nicht ans Ohr halten und alle konnten mithören.

Der Mann am anderen Ende wollte wissen, was es für ein Notfall war. Jack sah sich Martin an und gab dann seine Symptome durch.

„Wir wissen nicht was mit ihm ist, er ist einfach zusammengebrochen. Er hat Blaugefärbte Lippen und Schmerzen in seiner Brust."

„Tasten sie an seinem Hals nach seinem Puls", gab der Mann am Telefon Anweisung.

Jack tastet nach Martins Puls und war erschrocken wie schnell er war.

„Er hat einen rasenden Puls und er zittert am ganzen Körper und außerdem bekommt er nur schwer Luft", Jack streichelte durch Martins Haar.

„Hat er irgendetwas genommen?", die Stimme fragte ganz ruhig und Jack sah Danny an. Danny schüttelte den Kopf.

„O.k. hören sie, die Symptome, die sie mir beschrieben haben, daraus schließe ich, dass er eine Vergiftung hat."

„Oh Gott, eine Vergiftung, was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Hören sie, der Krankenwagen ist gleich bei ihnen, sie können jetzt nichts weiter tun, als auf den Krankenwagen zu warten.

„Sam, geh schon Mal runter und warte auf den Krankenwagen", bat Vivian. Sam nickte und stand auf.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren, das er Vergiftet wurde?!", Danny war so aufgeregt, das er fast schon schrie.

„Achten sie darauf, wenn er sich übergeben muss, dass er nicht an seinem erbrochenem erstickt", kam es aus dem Telefon.

„O.k.", antwortete Jack knapp.

Martins Augen flogen ängstlich von einem zum anderen, aber er sagte kein Wort, stattdessen versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen einzuatmen, was ihm immer schwerer fiel. Vivian holte einen kalten Lappen und gab ihn Jack in die Hand. Jack wischte über Martins Stirn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Kurz darauf war auch schon der Krankenwagen da und die Sanitäter machten sich ans Werk. Sie öffneten ihm sein Hemd, klebten ihm Elektroden auf die Brust und schlossen ihn an das EKG an. Der Herzmonitor piepste sehr schnell. Die Sanitäter setzten Martin eine Sauerstoffmaske auf und hoben ihn dann auf die Tragbare. Sie schoben ihn in Richtung des Aufzugs, Danny sah zu Jack, der nickte, dann eilte Danny den Sanitätern nach.

Dann im Krankenhaus, wurde Martin gleich in einen Behandlungsraum gebracht, Danny musste draußen warten, denn auf Martin wartete nun eine Magenspülung. Da die Ärzte noch nicht wussten, mit was Martin vergiftet wurde, konnten sie ihm auch kein Beruhigungsmittel geben, da es sonst vielleicht mit dem Gift reagieren könnte. Zuerst wurde ihm Blut abgenommen für eine Toxinbestimmung, dann bekam er ein Mundstück in den Mund, damit er den Schlauch nicht durchbeißen konnte und dann wurde ein Schlauch vorsichtig vom Mund, über die Speiseröhre, in seinen Magen geschoben. Martin begann zu würgen, er versuchte den Schlauch wieder loszuwerden, aber der Arzt schob den Schlauch immer tiefer in seine Speiseröhre. Martin hatte das Gefühl, das er sich übergeben müsse, was dann aber Gott sei dank doch nicht passierte. Endlich war der Schlauch da wo er hin sollte und der Arzt begann klares Wasser durch den Schlauch in Martins Magen laufen zu lassen, danach wurde es wieder abgezogen. Diese Prozedur wurde so lange wiederholt, bis nur noch klare Flüssigkeit heraus kam. Kurz bevor der Arzt mit der Magenspülung fertig war, kam eine Schwester ins Behandlungszimmer und brachte die Ergebnisse vom Bluttest, nun wusste der Arzt, mit was Martin vergiftet wurde. Zum Schluss bekam Martin, über denn Schlauch, noch Aktivkohle und ein Gegenmittel verabreicht, dann wurde er auf ein Zimmer gebracht und Danny durfte zu ihm.

Danny kam ins Zimmer und sah Martin erschöpft im Bett liegen. Er ging zu ihm und setzte sich. Martin sah furchtbar blass aus.

„Wie geht es dir?", Danny wusste einfach nicht was er sonst fragen sollte.

Doch anstatt Danny zu antworten fragte er nur: „Warum Danny? Warum hast du nichts gegen sie unternommen? Warum musste sie mich erst Vergiften?", Martin wusste eigentlich das Danny nichts dafür konnte, doch er war von seinem Erlebnis auch so erschrocken, das er Danny diese Frage einfach stellen musste.

„Woher weißt du, dass sie es war?"

„Wer hätte es denn sonst sein sollen? Nur sie sieht mich, in letzter Zeit, als Bedrohung für ihre Beziehung mit dir", Martin seufzte leise, es nervte ihn langsam schon, wenn er nur von ihr sprach.

„Es tut mir Leid Martin, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich sie eingeschätzt habe. Ich dachte, dass sie Harmlos wäre. Hätte ich irgendwie gewusst oder auch nur geahnt, dass sie dir ernsthaft gefährlich werden würde, hätte ich sofort etwas unternommen, das schwöre ich dir", es tat Danny in der Seele weh, das Martin durch seine Fehleinschätzung, in Lebensgefahr geriert.

„Mit was hat sie mich Vergiftet?", wollte Martin nun wissen.

„Es war eine Überdosis Digitalis. Der Arzt sagte, hätte sie nur ein wenig mehr in deinen Kaffee getan, wärst du jetzt tot", Danny sah Martin traurig an.

Auf einmal stand Martin auf, ging zum Schrank und holte sich seine Sachen. „Was tust du?", Danny sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich ziehe mich an."

„Du kannst dich nicht anziehen."

„Doch kann ich, ich fühle mich schon viel besser", meinte er und schlüpfte in seine Hose.

„Martin, mach kein Blödsinn, du wurdest Vergiftet, du musst noch im Krankenhaus zur Beobachtung bleiben."

„Du weißt, dass ich Krankenhäuser nicht ausstehen kann, ich bleib nicht hier. Ich will jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Komm schon Martin sei vernünftig, ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren und dir deine Sachen zum Wechseln und Waschen holen und du gehst wieder zurück ins Bett. Du weißt, das es nur zu deinem Besten ist und wenn du es nicht für dich selber tun willst, dann tu es für mich, damit ich heute Nacht schlafen kann und nicht immerzu denke das du stirbst und ich kriege es nicht mit."

„Na gut, ich gehe ja schon", maulte Martin und zog seine Hose und Hemd wieder aus.

Danny gab Martin noch schnell einen Kuss und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Zu Hause angekommen, lief er durch die Wohnung und packte ein paar Sachen für Martin zusammen, die er im Krankenhaus gebrauchen konnte, als letztes nahm er auch noch das Buch, von Martins Nachtisch mit, das Martin gelesen hatte. Danny war so tief in Gedanken, dass er die Tür nur normal verschloss, bei all der Aufregung vergaß er das zusätzliche Schloss, das Martin angebracht hatte, abzuschließen.

Das gab Sharon die Gelegenheit, das zu tun, was sie gerne tun wollte. Sie stand draußen und wollte eigentlich Danny in die Wohnung folgen, doch dann sah sie, wie angespannt er war und dachte sich das es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn sie ihm eine schöne Überraschung bereitete. Sie würde auf ihn warten, wenn er wieder nach Hause kam und ihm dann zeigen was er an ihr hatte. Danny war gerade weg, da fuhr sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Das einfache Schloss war wirklich kein Hindernis, das konnte man sehr leicht öffnen, dafür brauchte sie nicht lange. Sharon betrat die Wohnung und sah sich erst mal um.

Eine Couch und einen Sessel. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und überlegte sich wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie sich hier an ihn kuschelte, so beim fernsehen. Sie ging weiter in die Küche. Eine wirklich schöne Küche hier könnte sie etwas Schönes für ihn kochen. Dann ging es weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Auf welcher Seite Danny wohl schlief? Egal sie würde einfach die Mitte nehmen. Jetzt noch einen schnellen Blick ins Badezimmer und sie konnte mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Überraschung anfangen. Sie ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich die Bilder an. Da gab es Bilder mit Danny, einem kleinen Jungen und einem kleinem Mädchen, doch leider auch viele mit Danny und diesem blödem Martin, aber das war ja jetzt vorbei. Sie fing an die Bilder einzusammeln, die Danny mit Martin zeigten und nahm die Fotos aus ihren Rahmen. Stattdessen tat sie ihre Bilder in die Rahmen und sagte sich, dass sie diese Bilder nur so lange brauchte, bis sie ihre eigenen Fotos mit Danny hatte. Schnell, war das erledigt, danach wandte sie sich der Verschönerung des Schlafzimmers zu.

Zuerst streute sie Rosenblätter auf das Bett, das war so richtig schön romantisch. Jetzt musste sie nur noch eine Dusche nehmen, damit sie schön duftete, wenn er wieder kam, doch leider klingelte ihr Handy. Sie ging ran und war gleich genervt. Es war das Seniorenheim, in dem ihre Mutter lebte. Die Frau am anderen Ende sagte ihr, dass ihre Mutter gestürzt sei und dass man ihre Geschwister nicht erreichen konnte. War ja typisch, immer wenn sie was schönes vorhatte, kam irgendetwas dazwischen und es war auch klar, das ihre Geschwister nicht zu erreichen waren, dann musste sie sich nämlich um ihre Mutter kümmern. Widerstrebend machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Seniorenheim und zu ihrer Mutter, aber sie würde wieder kommen und dann würde sie nichts mehr von ihrem Danny ablenken können.

Gleich nachdem Martin vom Krankenwagen abgeholt wurde, hatten Jack, Vivian und Sam sich Gedanken gemacht, was es wohl für ein Gift sein könnte, wie er sich vergiftet haben oder wer es ihm wohl verabreicht haben könnte. Nach ein paar Minuten, fiel Jack die unbekannte junge Frau wieder ein, die vor einigen Tagen, im Büro erschien und behauptete Dannys Freundin zu sein. Wie hieß sie gleich noch? Jack ging in sein Büro und hatte nach kurzem Suchen das Bild gefunden, er wusste überhaupt nicht warum er es noch hatte, aber nun war er froh darüber. Er sah auf das Bild, da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sharon hieß sie, mehr wusste er nicht über sie. Danny sagte, das sie eine Stalkerin war, die ihn verfolgte und das sie Harmlos wäre. Könnte sie Martin vergiftet haben? Plötzlich sprang Jack auf und lief ins große Büro. Sam wollte gerade Martins heruntergefallenen Kaffeebecher aufheben, als Jack in den Raum kam.

„Nein Sam warte!", Sam sah erschrocken auf. Jack nahm sich ein Paar Gummihandschuhe, streifte sie über und hob vorsichtig den Kaffeebecher auf. Sie hatten Glück es war noch ein kleiner Rest im Becher. Jack sah sich um.

„Wo ist der Deckel?"

„Ich weiß nicht", Sam sah ihn an. Vivian kam zu ihnen rüber und beide Frauen suchten nach dem Deckel. Sam fand ihn schließlich unter Martins Schreibtisch. Jack verschloss den Becher, steckte ihn in eine Beweismitteltüte und brachte ihn runter ins Labor.

Danny brachte Martin seine Sachen und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Martin auch wirklich im Krankenhaus bleiben würde, fuhr er zurück ins Büro. Jack und die Anderen erwarteten ihn schon.

„Wie geht es Martin?", Danny war noch gar nicht ganz in der Tür, da bestürmte Sam ihn auch schon mit Fragen.

„Es geht ihm ganz gut, er wollte eigentlich das Krankenhaus schon wieder verlassen, ich konnte ihn gerade noch überzeugen, dass er bleiben sollte", Danny sah in die Runde. Alle lächelten, das war Martin, er hasste nun mal Krankenhäuser. Jack nahm Danny ein wenig zur Seite.

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Welches Gift war es?", Jack machte sich, wie Danny, Sorgen um Martin.

„Der Arzt sagte, das es eine Überdosis Digitalis war und er sagte auch noch, hätte sie nur ein klein wenig mehr in seinen Kaffee getan, dann wäre er jetzt mit Sicherheit Tot."

Danny ärgerte sich, dass er nicht von Anfang an auf Martin gehört und sich gleich um sie gekümmert hatte. „Du denkst also auch, dass es deine Stalkerin war?", fragte ihn Jack. Danny nickte.

„Ich habe seinen Kaffeebecher ins Labor geschickt, der Bericht müsste eigentlich bald fertig sein."

Jack sah Danny an, er sah erschöpft aus.

„Fahr nach Hause Danny, ruh dich aus."

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss sie finden, sie hat Martin beinahe umgebracht."

„Das hat Zeit bis Morgen."

„O.k.", Danny gab sich geschlagen, Jack hatte Recht, er sollte sich ein wenig ausruhen und Morgen würden sie sie schon finden.

Den ganzen Weg nach Hause, dachte Danny darüber nach, warum er nicht gleich gesehen hatte, dass sie Gefährlich war. Wollte er es vielleicht gar nicht sehen? Fühlte er sich so sehr geschmeichelt, dass eine junge Frau Interesse an ihm zeigte, das er wie vernagelt reagierte? Warum? Er liebte Martin doch. Vielleicht brauchte er Bestätigung, dass er immer noch bei Frauen landen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte oder was war es bloß, was ihn seine ganze Ausbildung vergessen ließ? Zu Hause angekommen, ging er gleich ins Bad, er machte gar nicht viel Licht. Nach dem Bad ging er in die Küche, er hatte durst. Auf den Weg in die Küche machte er dann doch Licht, als er dann ein kleines Häufchen entdeckte.

„Was ist das denn?", Danny ging hin und sah es sich an. Es waren Schnipsel von einem Foto, das Martin und eigentlich auch ihn zeigte, doch seine Hälfte war nicht da, stattdessen war Martins Hälfe in kleine Schnipsel zerrissen worden. Danny sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, da waren noch mehr und immer nur Martins Hälfte die zerrissen wurde. Er sah sich die Bilderrahmen an, in denen die Bilder eigentlich gehörten, doch in jedem davon, war nun ein anderes Bild, mit einer fremden Frau die sich an ihn schmiegte. Danny ging ins Schlafzimmer, machte das Licht an und erschrak beinahe, auf ihrem Bett waren Rosenblätter verstreut worden und auch hier fehlten die echten Bilder, sie wurden durch die Falschen ersetzt. Die Bilder waren gar nicht so schlecht gemacht, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass er diese Frau nie in den Armen gehalten hätte, könnte man glatt glauben, dass er und diese Frau ein Paar währen. Sie war in seiner Wohnung, die Erkenntnis lag ihm schwer im Magen. Martin hatte von Anfang an Recht sie war gefährlich. Danny kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er Martin nicht sagen durfte, dass sie in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war, sonst würde Martin bestimmt ausflippen und umziehen, wollte er auch nicht schon wieder. Also, gab es nur eins zu tun, er musste die Fotos wieder austauschen und sich darum kümmern, das sie sie erwischten und das alles am besten noch, bevor Martin wieder aus dem Krankenhaus zurück war. Er ging zum Wohnzimmerschrank und suchte die Negative, von den zerstörten Fotos raus, dann schnappte er sich seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum zwei Block entfernten express Fotoladen. Gleich nachdem er die Fotos hatte fuhr er wieder nach Hause. Zu Hause lief er durch die Wohnung, sammelte alle falschen Fotos ein und ersetzte sie wieder durch die originale, dann sammelte er noch die Rosenblätter vom Bett und ging schlafen.

Sharon kam vom Seniorenheim nach Hause und ging gleich ins Bett. Leider war es schon zu spät um noch bei Danny vorbei zufahren, doch morgen würde ihr neues Leben mit dem schönsten Mann der Welt anfangen.

Am nächsten Morgen, saß Martin wie auf Kohlen, er wollte den Arzt sprechen, doch die Schwestern vertrösteten ihn auf die Visite. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr, noch eine halbe Stunde. Die Visite sollte um neun Uhr beginnen und er konnte schon jetzt kaum noch still sitzen. Er hasste nun mal Krankenhäuser.

Danny war schon früh ins Büro gefahren, der Bericht brachte leider nicht viel Hilfreiches. Alles was aus dem Bericht hervor ging war, das das Mittel Digitalis im Kaffee war, das es einige verschmierte Fingerabdrücke und auch ein paar Teilabdrücke gab. Zwei der Teilabdrücke konnten Martin zugeordnet werden, die anderen gehörten einer Bedienung im Starbucks. Vivian und Sam waren schon unterwegs und befragten die Mitarbeiter im Cafe. Um kurz vor Zehn, tauchte Martin plötzlich im Büro auf und wurde gleich von Danny in Jacks Büro gezerrt.

„Martin, was machst du hier? Du sollst doch im Krankenhaus zur Beobachtung sein", Danny sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Mir geht es gut. Die Ärzte haben mir doch den Magen ausgespült, das Gift ist also raus aus meinem Körper."

Jack sah auch nicht ganz Glücklich aus, meinte er doch, dass Martin sich wenigstens noch einen Tag zu Hause ausruhen sollte.

„Danny, bring Martin nach Hause", war deshalb auch Jacks kurze Anweisung. Martin versuchte noch einen Einwand, doch Jack sah ihn nur an und Martin schwieg.

Sie fuhren schweigend nach Hause, Beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Zu Hause angekommen, ging Martin ins Bad und Danny folgte ihm.

„Hast du dich schon um sie gekümmert Danny?", wollte Martin wissen.

„Jack hat deinen Kaffeebecher ins Labor gebracht, wir sind also dran."

Danny sah im vorbeigehen ein Rosenblatt halb unter dem Bett liegen, das musste er wohl übersehen haben. Schnell hob er es auf und steckte es in die Hosentasche. Martin durfte es nicht sehen, wie hätte er ihm erklären sollen, wie das Rosenblatt in ihre Wohnung gekommen war, ohne die Wahrheit zu sagen. Martin kam aus dem Badezimmer und sah Danny neben dem Bett stehen.

„Ist irgendwas?"

„Nein was soll denn sein?", schnell wechselte Danny das Thema.

„Hör zu Martin ich möchte, dass du dich heute noch ausruhst und Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

„Mir geht es gut, es nervt ganz schön, wenn ihr alle meint ihr müsst mich beschützen."

„Wir meinen es alle nur gut mit dir."

„Ja, das weiß ich doch", Martin seufzte, lächelte dann aber wieder.

„Also gut, wirst du dich nun ausruhen oder nicht?"

„Ja, werde ich", meinte Martin und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Gut, braver Junge. Ich muss jetzt noch mal zur Arbeit, bis nachher", Danny kam zu Martin gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und ging dann zur Tür. An der Tür drehte er sich aber noch mal um.

„Martin, es tut mir Leid, das ich nicht gleich auf dich gehört habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", Martin hatte Danny schon längst wieder verziehen, dass er ihn überhört hatte. Danny schenkte Martin noch ein kleines Lächeln und dann war er auch schon weg.

Danny trat aus dem Fahrstuhl, Jack winkte ihn gleich zu sich.

„Hast du Martin zu Hause abgeliefert und wird er sich ausruhen?", Jack sah Danny an.

„Ja, ich denke schon, er wird sich ein wenig Ruhe gönnen, als ich ging machte er gerade den Fernseher an."

„Hat er dir gesagt warum er aus dem Krankenhaus weg ist?"

„Du kennst Martin, er hasst Krankenhäuser."

„Ja, wir kennen alle Martins Abneigung gegen Krankenhäuser", Jack stöhnte. Das Telefon klingelte und Jack nahm ab. Er lauschte kurz, dann reichte er den Hörer an Danny weiter.

„Ist für dich."

Danny nahm den Hörer entgegen und Jack konnte sehen, wie seine Augen sich verfinsterten. Schnell drückte er den Lautsprecherknopf, damit Jack mithören konnte. Es war Sharon. Er war sich sicher, dass es Sharon war, die Martin das Medikament in den Kaffee getan hatte, deswegen empfand er es als Frechheit, das sie ihn anrief und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Jack ging kurz nach draußen zum Techniker und ließ eine Fangschaltung einrichten.

„Hallo Danny, wie geht es dir?", Sharon sprach mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Wie es mir geht? Warum willst du wissen wie es mir geht?"

Danny versuchte Sharon aus der Reserve zu locken und hoffte, dass sie irgendetwas sagte, womit sie sich verraten würde.

„Ich habe Interesse an dir, das weiß du doch."

Jack spürte deutlich, wie schwer es Danny fiel, mit ihr sprechen zu müssen, obwohl sie beinahe seinen Partner getötet hätte.

„Weißt du Danny, ich habe meiner Mutter von dir erzählt."

„Was hast du deiner Mutter von mir erzählt?", Danny sah nun Jack an, er hielt sich mit seinen Augen an ihm fest.

„Ich habe meiner Mutter erzählt, wie gut du ausziehst und das wir Beide sehr gut zusammenpassen und das wir sie bald schon gemeinsam besuchen werden."

„Sharon, du weißt doch aber, dass wir nicht zusammen sind und dass ich auch nicht mit dir zu deiner Mutter fahren werde, denn ich bin mit Martin zusammen."

„Nein, Nein Danny, du bist nicht mehr mit Martin zusammen, du bist jetzt mit mir zusammen."

Noch bevor Danny etwas erwidern konnte, legte sie plötzlich auf. Er sah Jack an.

„Sie hat aufgelegt."

Jack lief zum Techniker, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jack kam zurück ins Büro und meinte, dass sie sie schon noch kriegen würden.

„Sie hat gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgelegt, wir haben sie nicht. Alles was der Techniker zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen kann ist, das sie in Bewegung ist." „Glaubst du wirklich, das sie es war, die Martin das Mittel in den Kaffee getan hat?", fragte Jack.

„Ja, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher", Dannys Stimme klang bei diesen Worten so fest, wie es nur ging.

„Ziemlich sicher reicht da aber nicht, das weißt du."

„Ja, das weiß ich, ich werde sie dazu bringen, dass sie sich verrät."

Zwei Minuten später rief sie wieder an, dieses Mal nahm Danny gleich ab und Jack drückte den Knopf am Aufnahmegerät.

„Hallo Danny, da bin ich wieder."

„Hallo Sharon."

„Sharon du sagtest vorhin, dass ich nicht mehr mit Martin zusammen bin. Wie meintest du das?", es fiel Danny etwas schwer sich so dumm zu stellen, am liebsten hätte er ihr nun endlich gesagt, das er Martin nie aufgeben würde, aber sie sollte sich ja verraten, also gab er sich Mühe unwissend zu klingen.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass wir nun unser gemeinsames Leben beginnen können."

Danny schwieg er hoffte, das sie Weitersprechen würde und er hatte Glück.

„Der Blonde war ja andauernd an deiner Seite, er klebte ja förmlich an dir. Jetzt werden wir Zeit haben. Weißt du, ich habe mir überlegt, dass du erst Mal mit zu mir, in meine kleine Wohnung ziehst und dann suchen wir uns gemeinsam eine Größere oder vielleicht sogar ein Haus, denn wir werden ja Platz brauchen, für unsere Kinder. Dannys Augen verengten sich, Jack legte ihm schnell seine Hand auf die Schulter. Noch musste er durchhalten, sie hatten sie fast, nur noch ein klein wenig.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde wieder „Normal" zu werden, du wirst schon noch sehen, das du viel besser zu mir passt, als zu diesen Mann." „Er heißt Martin."

Klick. Wieder hatte sie aufgelegt und wieder rechtzeitig genug, so das sie sie immer noch nicht orten konnten. Sharon saß in ihrem Wagen und fuhr ein wenig durch New Yorks Straßen. Sie hatte in einem Buch gelesen, das das FBI einen Anrufer zurückverfolgen konnte, aber sie brauchten Zeit dafür und sie war fest entschlossen, Denen nicht die Zeit zu geben die sie brauchten um sie zu finden. Sie würde entscheiden, wann sie sich zeigte. Dieses Mal dauerte es nicht ganz so lange, bis sie wieder anrief und dieses Mal kam sie gleich zur Sache.

„Ich weiß, dass er Martin heißt, aber ich will, dass du seinen Namen nicht mehr aussprichst, er ist Vergangenheit für dich, ich bin deine Zukunft, dafür hab ich gesorgt. Ich war vorsichtig, ich habe seine Körpergröße und sein Gewicht gut geschätzt und ihm nur soviel gegeben, dass er nicht stirbt. Er ist doch nicht gestorben oder? Ich will ja nicht wegen dem blöden Kerl in den Knast, ich will ja mit dir mein Leben jetzt endlich genießen."

Jetzt hatten sie endlich was sie brauchten, jetzt konnte Danny ihr endlich sagen was er von ihr hielt. Danny sah Jack an, er nickte.

„Wir werden gar nichts genießen!"

„Was soll das heißen? Ich habe doch dafür gesorgt, das du frei bist, nun können wir endlich zusammen sein, ohne unliebsame Störungen."

„Du warst die Störung in Martins und meiner Beziehung, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein, ich will nur mit Martin zusammen sein! Bist du eigentlich total Verrückt?! Du hättest Martin umbringen können! Weißt du eigentlich, wie er auf das Medikament reagiert hat?!", Dannys Stimme war nun Messerscharf. Sharon wurde ganz still, das hatte sie jetzt gar nicht erwartet. Sie hatte in ihrem Wahn erwartet, dass er ihr danken würde und sie auffordern würde mit ihm zusammenzuziehen. Sie hatte es doch nur für sie Beide getan, sie hatte ihn doch nur erlösen wollen und nun sprach er so mit ihr.

„Sharon, hör mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu, ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein! Alles was ich wirklich will, ist mit Martin mein Leben verbringen und du hast mir beinahe den Menschen genommen, den ich am meisten auf der Welt Liebe! Du hast ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, ihm musste der Magen ausgepumpt werden! Ich werde nie mit dir zusammenziehen, noch werde ich mit dir zu deiner Mutter fahren! Hast du das jetzt verstanden, ist das jetzt in deinem Gehirn angekommen?!", nun fauchte Danny nur noch.

Sharon fing an zu weinen.

„Aber ich habe das alles doch nur für uns getan und ich war doch auch vorsichtig, er ist doch nicht Tot."

„Das er nicht Tot ist, ist nicht dein Verdienst! Hättest du ihn umgebracht, wüsste ich nicht, was ich mit dir gemacht hätte! Sharon, noch einmal, ich will dich nicht!"

Jetzt weinte Sharon schon lauter.

„Ich will dich treffen Danny, dann kannst du mich besser kennen lernen", sie wollte einfach noch nicht aufgeben.

Danny wollte gerade ihre bitte einfach abschmettern, doch Jack hielt ihn zurück. Schnell schrieb Jack auf einen Zettel, dass Danny dem Treffen zustimmen sollte.

„Also gut Sharon, wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

Einen kurzen Moment war es still in der Leitung, Danny dachte schon, sie hätte aufgelegt, als sie dann doch endlich wieder sprach. Jetzt klang sie irgendwie beruhigt und erleichtert, dass er sich doch mit ihr treffen wollte.

„Kennst du den Hendricks Field Golf Course an der Belleville Avenue?"

„Ja den kenne ich."

„Da an der Belleville Avenue ist eine kleine Straße, die heißt Delavan Avenue, die fährst du bis zum Ende durch, das ist eine Saggasse, dort werde ich morgen um 9 Uhr auf dich warten."

Klick. Und schon hatte sie, ohne sich zu verabschieden, aufgelegt. Sie hatte Angst, dass er doch noch ihr Treffen absagen würde, wenn sie noch länger mit ihm sprach.

Jack hatte die Angaben von ihr mitgeschrieben und gab Danny nun den Zettel.

„Das ist unsere beste Chance sie zu schnappen", meinte Jack und sah Danny an.

„Hoffentlich, ich will endlich wieder mit Martin in Ruhe leben können, die ist ja wirklich verrückt."

„Wirst du es Martin erzählen, dass du dich morgen mit ihr treffen willst?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ihm verheimlichen kann und außerdem möchte ich ihn nicht mehr anlügen müssen."

Martin hatte sich doch tatsächlich ausgeruht, doch morgen wollte er unbedingt wieder zur Arbeit gehen, deswegen erzählte Danny ihm beim Abendessen alles was Sharon ihm am Telefon sagte. Martin hörte still zu, sein Blick wurde immer ernster, doch unterbrach er ihn nicht. Als Danny mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, stand er auf und nahm Martin in den Arm.

„Wenn ich beim Treffen mit Sharon war, ist es endlich vorbei, dann wird sie uns nicht mehr belästigen."

„Ich komme mit!"

Danny sah in Martins Augen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, zu versuchen, ihm das Mitkommen auszureden, also nickte er nur.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie erstmal ins Büro und besprachen sich mit Jack. Jack hatte entschieden, er würde auch mitkommen. Danny ging noch mal schnell in den Umkleideraum und dann fuhren sie los. Martin hatte seit einiger Zeit kein Wort mehr gesagt und Danny war so sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um ihn zu fragen was er hatte.

Sharon fuhr nach dem seltsamen Gespräch mit Danny nach Hause und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, das er sie nicht wirklich wollte, aber sollte er sie morgen, wenn er sie sah, immer noch nicht wollen, dann musste sie sich Gedanken machen wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen, war Sharon sehr nervös, denn immerhin würde es sich heute entscheiden, ob sie mit Danny Glücklich Leben würde. Um 8 Uhr machte sie sich auf den Weg, zu dem Treffen mit ihrem Schicksal.

Die drei Männer fuhren die Delavan Avenue hinunter und von weitem konnten sie schon Sharons Auto sehen. Jack hielt den Wagen fünfzig Meter vor der Saggasse an und sie stiegen aus. Sharon stieg ebenfalls aus und sie gingen langsam auf sie zu. Jack und Martin blieben zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt stehen, nur Danny ging noch bis auf drei Meter zu ihr und blieb dann auch stehen.

„Hallo Danny", grüßte sie. Dass noch zwei andere Männer bei Danny waren, schien sie überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Hallo Sharon", Danny war nicht ganz so freundlich, er sah auch keinen Grund zu ihr freundlich zu sein.

Sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. „Hast du dir mich so vorgestellt?"

„Nein", es wäre gelogen wenn er ihr gesagt hätte, dass er sich nicht wenigstens einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, wie sie wohl aussehen würde oder wer sie wohl war.

„Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen? Wir könnten so ein schönes Leben miteinander haben, wir zwei", ihre Augen flehten fast, doch Danny blieb hart.

„Nein, ich kann und will mir kein Leben mit dir vorstellen, ich liebe dich nicht, ich liebe Martin und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Ich bin mit ihm Glücklich. Kannst du das endlich verstehen? Du nervst uns nur, lass uns in Ruhe."

Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Blick.

„So, du willst mich also nicht", ihre Stimme war nun leise und ganz ruhig. Danny bekam die Veränderung ihrer Stimme mit und wurde noch wachsamer. Mit einmal, hatte sie eine Pistole in der Hand und zielte auf Dannys Brust.

„Dann will ich dich auch nicht mehr!", dann drückte sie ab.

Jack und Martin zogen augenblicklich ihre Waffen und stürmten los.

Die Kugel traf Danny in die Brust und riss ihn zu Boden. Gleich nachdem sie abgedrückt hatte, ließ sie die Waffe fallen und weinte. Jack rannte zu ihr, hob ihre Waffe auf und steckte sie ein. Martin lief zu Danny und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. „Nein, oh Gott nein!", Danny hatte die Augen geschlossen und Martin fing an, mit zitternden Händen, seine Krawatte zu lösen, wobei er immer ein „Nein, oh bitte nein", stammelte.

Doch dann öffnete Danny seine Augen und meinte: „Oh man, das wird ein ganz schön dicker blauer Fleck werden."

Martin starrte ihn an und tastete ihm über die Brust.

„Schusssichere Weste?", fragte er ungläubig.

Danny nickte und grinste. Jack sah, dass es Danny gut ging und ließ erleichtert die angehaltene Luft mit einem Seufzer entweichen. Martin hielt Danny die Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Beine, nun konnten sie wieder in Ruhe miteinander leben.

Ende


End file.
